HP Next Generation The Order Returns
by Chibijac
Summary: This is the 4th installment to my Next Gen series. The kids are growing up and times seem peaceful, but why does it seem like history is repeating itself, and thru Harry's kids? Is it really time for peace or another war. *Spoilers Ahead!*
1. Character Overview

HP and the Next Generation- The Order Returns

Author's Note- I wasn't sure if I wanted to do a continuation of this series, but someone actually requested that I continue on with the series because they wanted to see more of the Weasley twins (Ron and Hermione's kids). So here is the fourth part of the series of characters that I have developed due to imagination and love of Harry Potter.

Disclaimer- I don't own the canon/original HP characters. The are property of JK Rowling. HOWEVER I do own their children, who I happened to come up with due to over active imagination and all of that :)

* * *

CHARACTER REVIEW 

**Ron + Hermione**

-John (24)

-Alex (20)

-Jordan (14)

Matt and Mike (12)

**Harry + Ginny**

-Sara (26)

-Josh (21)

-James and Lily (11)

**George + Alicia**

-Jake (14)

**Fred + Angelina**

-Jackie (14)

-Kevin (11)

**Seamus + Lavender**

-Chris (24)

-Angela (11)

**Dean + Parvati**

-Jessica (24)

-Darnel (11)

**Neville + Hannah Abbott**

-Janet (24)

-Tim (11)

-Ted (9)

**Draco + Pansy**

-Jason (24)

-William (11)

**Percy and Penelope**

-Jennifer (11)

-Dennis (6)

* * *

As an additional note, I began this series will before the fifth book came out and so, through this series, I plan on catching up and well, you know what I mean. Updating events that happened in the books, through these characters, though things may happen a bit differently. As a future warning, if you haven't read books five or six, you may want to stop reading this by a certain point. I'll put up a spoiler warning before each chapter. J Anyway, reviews and suggestions are welcomed and I hope this installment of Harry Potter's Next Generation turns out to be successful. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yet again, it was one of those lovely occasions where families and friends would gather and actually be very joyous. It had actually been a year since their last gathering- Joshua Potter's wedding. He and fellow auror, Sharon Owens, had quite the wedding. Now it was time for a new beginning and for yet another Weasley child to step out of the household full of all brothers and move on. Little Alexis Weasley was finally getting married, following her older brother- John's- lead. He had married a good six months before Josh had.

After the "I do's", Hermione went into tears on her daughter-in-law, Janet (long bottom) Weasley's, shoulder. Harry went on, smirking at the annoyed look on his best friend's face while Fred and George Weasley, his older brothers, slapped him on the back, congratulating him on 'chasing off yet another on of his children'. But everyone else continued celebrating for more than one reason.

Alex was married, Fred and Angelina's son, Kevin, would be starting his first year at Hogwarts along with Harry's two youngest, Lily and James, and not to mention his niece and nephews, Jackie, Jordan, and Jake were all moving on to their fourth year to Hogwarts. The twins, Matt and Mike would be second years and not to mention Dean and Seamus' two eleven year olds were to be starting Hogwarts as well. Parents were pretty much bragging about their kids if not admiring the bride.

Harry sat with Ron, grabbing two classes of champagne on the way. The youngest of the Weasley men was sitting in a corner at a table alone, holding a glass of champagne and watching everyone. "Well, one less mouth to feed, eh mate?" Ron lifted his glass in agreement before drinking it all down in one gulp. Harry couldn't help but to grin. "You act as if you're never going to hear from her again. She's just getting married." he informed. Ron grunted.

"Whatever, Harry. But mind you, two years ago when Sara and Daniel were getting married, you fainted at hearing the news and threatened the poor bloke during the toast." Harry shrugged a shoulder carelessly, staring down into his glass.

"So, I was a little upset. I learned to accept the boy. After all, he made me a proud grandfather didn't he." he pointed out while a slight smile, glancing across the room at his daughter and granddaughter, who were among a group of women admiring the one year old cutie.

"Yeah. John and Janet are expecting in a few months too. You'd be surprised how excited Hannah and Neville are. They've already finished decorating a room at their place for when they get babysitting duty." Ron explained. "I swear Hermione has to be competing with them right about now." he muttered. Across the room, Ron's oldest, John, could be seen with his wife, grinning proudly as some women gathered around and began asking her how she was doing and if she knew if the baby would be a boy or a girl. Not to far from her was Seamus Finnigan's boy, Chris and his wife, Jessica (Thomas) Finnigan. They were John's long time friends and were also expecting a bundle of joy of their own.

"Its nice though… you know." said Harry quietly, catching Ron's attention. Harry looked at his friend and smiled. "To see all of these people so happy… We're in peaceful times now." he said. Ron couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah…" The two men continued watching everyone around them and spotted Hermione talking to each one of her boys one by one as she found them. Ron couldn't help but chuckled when he noticed the stubborn looks that crossed his twin boys' faces. "Looks like she's rounding them up." he said, causing Harry to look at him in confusion. "Just watch." Soon the four red heads made their way to the front and John, as the oldest, decided to go first. He took the muggle microphone and cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention. He grinned when he felt everyone was focused.

"Well I gotta say, I'm glad to see everyone showed up. With the way my mum was panicking yesterday I thought I'd have to go drag people out of their houses to make sure they'd be here today." he informed and a few laughs and chuckles were heard. "But anyway, we're here to celebrate my little sister, Alex's, wedding… I'd threaten the groom but I'm sure dad's earlier speech was enough." Alex rolled her eyes and gave her older brother a disapproving look while her new husband and long time friend, Patrick Ward, grinned. John laughed and handed the mic over to Jordan. The boy sighed and looked over at his sister in clear embarrassment.

"I didn't wanna do this in front of everyone we know, but mum says to so… I guess I should let you know I'll kinda miss having you in the house to cook from me when mum's not home-" he blushed. "and even though I give you a hard time its cuz I love you and I know you'll always be thinking about me, even if its wondering if I've blown something up or not." he said quickly and handed the mic quickly over to Matt. Both he and Mike leaned towards it.

"As the youngest of the family," Matt began, only to have his twin roll his eyes. "I'd like to say I'm gonna miss my big sister… I mean, who else are we gonna test out the hair color changing shampoo we've been working on?" There were some laughs heard and Alex made a face, but laughed.

"But its ok, cause, y'know, Jordan's still at home." Mike cheerfully pointed out. Thoughtful looks crossed their face. "Don't know what else to say… Guess we'll miss you and when you come back from your wedding vacation we expect gifts." The audience of family and friends clapped as the boys bowed and left the stage. Harry laughed and looked over at Ron with an entertained smile while Hermione looked over at her twins with a slightly disapproving look, but shook her head.

"You know, Jordan kind of reminds me of you, Ron." Harry informed. Ron looked at his friend curiously and glanced over at his fourteen year old. Jordan was almost the image of his father during his teenage years, but had a rounder face and wasn't as tall and lanky as Ron had been at that age. Matt and Mike were the Fred and George of Hogwarts now and seemed to be waiting a while for those growth spurts to kick in. Chuckling, Ron just shook his head in a knowing manner.

It wasn't long before everyone began piling onto the dance floor and having a great time. Even Fred and Angelina made quite a show for everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were standing alongside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watching the pair in mild entertainment. Even Matt and Mike seemed to be amazed by what they were watching. "They still act as if they're our ages." laughed Janet while her husband looked on in a mixture of confusion and entertainment. Kevin was entertained by his parents and later he and Dean's son, Darnel, put on a show of their own.

"Too adorable." laughed Alex from where she stood with her new husband, Patrick, watching the pair break dance. James was cheering on his cousin from the side while the adults watched proudly or with entertainment.

"Ah they grow up so fast." said Fred with a sigh as he watched his son in clear entertainment, a slight sparkle of pride showing in his eyes. George grinned and nodded in agreement as he sipped his champagne, not paying attention to Percy, who had come walking up looking very sophisticated in his muggle suit.

"This was quite the turn out, Ron. Even the muggles are comfortable." he complimented, patting his younger brother on the shoulder. Ron only let out a sigh and smiled a bit as he shoved a hand into his suit pocket and gently stirred around his glass.

"Yeah and I'm glad. Alex was saying she wanted the perfect wedding where everyone was comfortable." he said, smiling fondly over at his only daughter as she and her husband danced, the young man pulling her close and whispering something into her ear, causing her to giggle. Harry glanced over at his friend and sighed.

"Look at it this way mate, one less person around the house to worry after… Plus you have a grandchild on the way." he informed. Ron looked over at his son and daughter in law. A grin began to cross his face.

"Imagine me though… Grandpa Ron." he said. Harry laughed and nodded, giving his best friend/brother-in-law a pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be quite interesting, mate."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry smiled brightly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was 46 years old with two eleven year olds still running around his house and he was still good looking. Bloody awesome. There was a knock on the door and his son, James, entered. "Dad, mum says if you don't hurry up you'll have to leave without breakfast… and she knows you hate missing breakfast." Harry smiled. Looking at his son was like looking at a reflection of himself, except his son had hazel nut colored eyes.

"Tell her I'm coming, mate." he said. James nodded. He was about to leave but stopped to take the time to stare at his dad.

"Dad, do you shave?" he asked curiously, causing Harry to look at him in confusion. "I meant the muggle way."

"No reason why I shouldn't, but I haven't tried it lately." he answered. James nodded.

"Mum doesn't do much the muggle way either. That's why its cool when we go to see Uncle Ron." Suddenly a head popped in the doorway and a young girl with cooper colored hair and bright green eyes looked at the pair expectantly.

"What're you doing? Its time for breakfast." she informed. Lily was James' twin… well they didn't look alike exactly but they were twins all the same.

"We're coming, Lily." Harry answered. The girl looked unconvinced, but nodded. James came and stood next to his dad, looking into the mirror.

"I can't wait til I'm all grown up." he said. "I'm gonna either be either an auror or a Quid ditch star. Then I'll be able to travel ALL over the world… probably even Australia!" Harry couldn't help but to smile over at his son. It was nice to be young with dreams, even though his childhood dreams were mostly him hoping to live to see another day.

--------------------------

"Hmm, have you ever seen anyone my age that looks this good?" Remus looked over his newspaper and snorted as Sirius came strutting into the kitchen, clean shaven and now looking like his old healthy self again. His hair was finally cut to a presentable length and even though he was older, he did still look like quite the lady's man. Remus shook his head and grabbed his cup of coffee before hiding back behind his paper again. "Hey Moony, how about we go out and round ourselves some lovely dates for the night?" Sirius suggested brightly. Remus let out a sigh.

They were considered to be in peaceful times now taking into consideration there had been no sign of death eaters and rumor's of Voldemort's heir had even come to a halt. They had gone two years without any threats and it was still strange to see Sirius acting like all the other wizards and accepting that there was possibly no longer any threat. "We can't Sirius. We told Hermione and the other women we'd watch their kids." Sirius blinked in confusion.

"We did? When did this happen?" asked Sirius, his mouth full of the eggs his companion had made for breakfast.

"A few days before the wedding. And no, there is no one else who can watch the little angels. Their parents, along with an decent sitters, are going to the Ministry Banquet." Sirius sat down across from his friend.

"What Ministry Banquet? And why didn't Harry tell me about it?" Remus sighed and leaned across the table, tapping Sirius on the forehead.

"Where have you been, Padfoot? The Banquet has been all OVER the news. The Daily Prophet featured it on the front page." he informed, holding up the paper and showing his companion the headlines as well as the picture of where the Banquet was going to be held. "I'm surprised we weren't invite though." Sirius snatched the paper away.

"So am I! Harry and Ron are two of the ministry's finest! They should be able to bring along special guests!"

"That'd be their wives, Sirius." Remus reminded as he took his paper back. "I bet it would be great fun. All the political talk…"

"How it is Fred and George are going then? They couldn't have really been invited." Sirius grumbled under his breath.

"Their wives." Remus decided to answer. The two men sighed. Sirius was silent for a moment but soon a smirk crossed his face, causing Remus to frown. "What are you up to?" Sirius grinned over at his friend as he stood.

"You'll see my friend." he piped. "I've got a few quick messages to write… And you may want to find out where you put your dress robes from Sara's wedding. They may come in handy tonight."

----------------------------------

"But why can't I come!" Jackie Weasley was walking behind her mother ranting about the fact she couldn't come along for the Ministry Banquet. Fred and Kevin were sitting at the kitchen table when Angelina and Jackie entered. A slightly entertained look crossed Fred's face.

"Love why don't you relax. Jake and Jordan aren't going either." he told his daughter, who turned and looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"But daddy, couldn't I at least stay at home? Its not like I need a sitter!"

"If she doesn't have to go then I don't want to go!" announced Kevin quickly. Fred looked over at his wife, who threw her hands up in the air in a defeated manner. Clearly her children thought she was surrendering when she wasn't.

"My word is final! You're going to both stay with Remus and Sirius until your father comes to pick you up and if you do otherwise I WILL find out!" Jackie slumped into a seat, crossing her arms and scowling down at her breakfast. Kevin was silent before mimicking his sister, muttering 'no fair' under his breath. Fred smiled and got up, following Angelina. When he found her, she was in the bathroom running her fingers through her hair irritably. She stopped wearing braids since they graduated from Hogwarts and Fred grew to enjoy running his fingers through her shoulder length hair when they were cuddling. She sighed and shook her head, not noticing her husband was behind her until he came and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"So why can't we bring the kids along?" he asked. She looked over her shoulder at him and scowled.

"Why do you think? every time we bring those two out anywhere involving dress robes, chaos is involved. Besides, I was hoping the two of us could go out without the kids for once." she muttered. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well Kevin is starting his first year soon so it'll be just you and me until the kids come back for Christmas." he informed with a cheerful smile. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I've made up my mind, Fred. They're staying." she said strictly. Fred blinked in confusion before grinning playfully.

"You're truly brilliant." he laughed, still impressed by how well his wife could still read him.

"Yeah I know." she said, giving him a quick kiss.

-------------------

"Can we go?"

"No."

"Can we go?"

"No."

"Can we go?" Ron let out an annoyed groan as his soon to be 13 year old twin boys followed him around the house, repeatedly asking if they could go to the Banquet. It was bad enough he was late for work at the moment. He grabbed his wand and pocketed it before turning to his kids.

"Listen up you two. This Banquet is an adult gathering. That means you can't come. You'll be staying with Sirius and Remus tonight so go pack whatever you're going to be bringing over there tonight. I doubt you'll still be awake when your mum and I come for you anyway."

"But what if we don't want to do to Padfoot and Moony's?" asked Mike as the boys followed Ron to the kitchen. Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed some toast. "Its not like we're little kids anymore!" Ron rolled his eyes and turned, ruffling the boys' hair.

"Believe me, boys, if you could go to this thing you wouldn't enjoy it… And if I trusted leaving you alone without adult supervision I'd let you stay home." he said and before they could argue he quickly apparated to work. Dean looked up from his work and smiled when the red head arrived.

"Hey there, Ron. We thought you were still upset about your little girl's marriage." called Seamus from the other side of the office with a laugh. Ron huffed and Dean only laughed along with his brother in law/best friend.

"Thanks guys. That's what I need right now. Your sarcasm." he muttered and turned to Dean. "But you weren't all smiles and sunshine at your daughter's wedding if I remember correctly." Dean scowled and was about to respond when his daughter, Jessica, came walking down the hall towards them, her robes open and round belly very obvious. Dean and Seamus stood simultaneously.

"Jessica, what're you doing here? I thought you'd be taking off today… You know, due to your condition." said Dean, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Relax, daddy. I'm perfectly capable of doing things. Its just wand work after all." she said with a careless shrug. Dean and Seamus both stared at her in obvious confusion.

"So… how'd you get her exactly?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, Chris had a meeting with Ladon I think it was. He had to leave way before me so I just apparated." she answered casually. The men stared at her in shock.

"Apparated? Is it even safe to do that when you're this pregnant?" asked Ron, remembering how he didn't let Hermione apparate or use Floo powder while she was pregnant… or at least not if he knew about it. Jessica just shrugged a shoulder.

"The Healer never said I couldn't." she answered. The men all went silent.

"Are you mad?" Dean yelled. As the man and his pregnant daughter argued, Harry entered.

"Hey!" he greeted cheerfully and blinked in confusion. "What's going on? I thought Jessica was taking a few days off?" he asked. Dean turned around to Harry quickly.

"That's what we thought!" he announced, indicating to himself and Seamus. "And she feels she can apparate anywhere she wants in THIS condition." Harry looked at Ron.

"Can you apparate while pregnant?" Both Ron and Seamus shrugged.

"I don't think you should, but Lavender didn't apparate or use Floo when she was pregnant." Seamus informed.

"Well I dunno what to say. Ginny didn't apparate either… So I have no clue whose side to be on." Ron smiled. Harry was a lot more cheerful nowadays. There hadn't been much rumor of Voldemort's heir and he was finally getting along with his son-in-law, Daniel, though the guy still called Harry, Mr. Potter. Aside from that, the group was getting up there in age and would be expected to retire some time soon. They were all still trying to live it up.

"What's that you got there, mate?" Ron asked, sitting down and conjuring up a comfortable chair for Jessica, who was more than grateful. Harry blinked, clearly having forgotten the rolled up parchment he was holding.

"Right. I got this from Percy. It says that we're having some visitors at the Banquet, including some American wizards that are transferring over here." he answered, causing Seamus to frown.

"What're they transferring over here for? Last time we had a transfer, the twit expected far more than we could provide and someone almost got fired for wanting to fight the guy." he informed.

"Well we have no say in the matter. We just welcome the newcomers and show tolerance." said Harry. "Besides, a few of them have kids who'll be attending Hogwarts now, so it'll be nice to meet someone with kids the same ages as ours."

"Well this should be interesting." said Dean, leaning back in his seat and shaking his head in a knowing manner. Jessica looked slightly confused and raised an eyebrow over at the others, who shrugged. It was going to be quite the interesting night, even if their kids weren't going to be there.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kids were all sitting around the living room in their dress robes they were told to bring by Sirius. Remus stood at the door with a large rusty cauldron at his feet. They were all waiting for Sirius and the kids' excitement was too obvious. They had heard that American wizards were going to be at the Banquet causing Jake, Jackie, and Jordan to launch into stories about what they had heard about famous american wizards, to their younger cousins. Remus knew this was a bad idea because all these kids were going to have to avoid their parents, which seemed like an obstacle in itself considering how many of the rugrats there were, but Sirius reassured him that he had everything planned out.

"What's taking uncle Sirius so long?" asked James, who had been squirming around distractedly in his seat for the past half hour. Just as Remus opened his mouth to respond, Sirius came into the room, beaming at the children while sporting his attractive black dress robes.

"Alright Moony, you got it?" he asked brightly. Remus nodded and indicated to the cauldron.

"That should be large enough for everyone." he answered,

"Wicked. We're gonna take a portkey?" asked Percy's youngest, Dennis, his blue eyes shinning excitedly. Sirius smiled at the little boy and nodded before checking his watch.

"Right, one minute to go. Everyone gather around and make sure you have some form of contact with the cauldron… Dennis little one, you move over here… Matt, Mike, no pushing… Right then, don't want anyone left behind." he said, doing a quick head count.

"Everyone's here…" said Remus, reached over Lily and touching the cauldron as well.

"Five… four… three… two…"

-----------------------

Ron grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it in one gulp. Harry came to his side and grinned. The wizards that were visiting had arrived and Percy was continuously breathing down poor Ron's neck constantly reminding him to mind his manners as if he were some child. "Relax would you mate. No one is paying any attention to your every move. Percy's just being anal. Everyone is out there making friends." he informed. Fred and George just so happened to make their way over to the pair at that moment.

"These blokes are bloody brilliant." said George brightly, nodding over at the witches their wives were talking to. "You'd be surprised how evil their brats sound compared to our kids." Fred nodded in agreement.

"We came by Malfoy and some rich warlock talking. It seems we've got a fresh new bunch of slytherins moving into Hogwarts this year." said the red head and something caught his eye. "Oy George, lets go treat that guy to a Weasley delight!" he suggested and both twins took objects and sweets from their pockets before rushing off. Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"C'mon, I see someone you may remember from years back." said Harry, poiting over at a woman with short pink hair that was receiving odd looks. "Tonks…" The woman turned around and her eyes almost instantly lit up.

"Harry Potter is that you!" she cheered and pulled him into a hug. He hadn't seen her in years. In fact, he hadn't seen her since after his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had been told she was traveling, but the fact he was just seeing her now was a shock in itself. "Sirius tells me you're married with children and everything… Where are the little ones?" she asked.

"Oh, they're with Sirius and Remus back home." answered Harry and moved to the side, nodding over at Ron. "You remember this guy, don't you?" Tonks looked at the red head and she grinned pulling him into a tight hug as well.

"Ickle Ronnie Weasley! You've grown up so much! I hear you and Miss Granger developed quite the clan yourselves." she said and winked, causing the red head to blush.

"Yeah, five kids." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "In fact, my oldest boy is here." he informed, pointing over at the red head and his wife. Tonks smirked a bit.

"Quite the looker that one. Is that his wife he's with?" she asked curiously and Ron nodded.

"Yeah. That's Neville's girl." he answered. Tonks nodded thoughtfully and looked at the pair thoughtfully.

"So, you boys must tell me what you've been up to aside from raising charming families." she said brightly. The two were more than happy to update her.

----------------------------

Lily came up to Jennifer and Dennis, looking at a plate of food they were sharing. "What're you eating?" she asked. The pair of siblings shrugged, but Jennifer offered her cousin some.

"Don't have a clue, but I saw a lot of people eating it." he informed.

"Good isn't it?" chimed in Dennis. "Matt, Mike, and James, went to find some sweets." Kevin walked up to his cousins, holding a large piece of cake and wearing an overtly pleased smile.

"Where'd you get that?" They all asked anxiously. Kevin pointed over at a table that was sporting seven different large cakes. James and the twins could be spotted there as well.

"Better hurry and get some now. I snuck back in the kitchens and the house elves are working on a few more." he informed.

"Wicked! Lets go get some!" suggested little Dennis anxiously, placing his plate on the nearest table and rushing off with his sister. Kevin looked over at Lily curiously.

"What's that you're eating?" he asked. Lily looked down at the plate. "It looks funny." he told her.

"I don't know what it is. Jenny and Dennis were eating it. And it looked like they liked it so…" At that moment, an older woman came walking by and chuckled knowingly.

"Nice to see you young ones enjoying the great cuisine." she said, putting some of the food in question onto her plate. "Snails are a favorite of mind at these functions." Kevin, who had just put one in his mouth quickly spat it back out.

"Nasty!" he announced and tossed the remains under the table, wiping his hands on his robes. Lily followed his lead, abandoning her plate and deciding she would prefer cake at the moment.

--------------------

Sirius came running up to Remus, his eyes shinning excitedly. Remus, however, remained his cool and calm self. In fact, he looked very sophisticated in his dress robes and had quite a few interesting conversations with a few people, while also making sure to keep an eye on all the kids as much as physically possible. "Isn't this brilliant! Reminds me of when James's old man brought the three of us to one of these. Man did we show out!" Remus chuckled and shook his head at his friend's excitement, though his eyes were shinning at the memory.

"Ah yes, some of the fondest memories I have involve the lot of us and chaos." he said and stopped when he saw Lily and James walk by a pair of wizards, stop to look at them, and then continued to walk off. Sirius smiled fondly.

"You know, James would have loved these grandkids of his." he said. The pair went silent and Remus quickly cleared his throat.

"C'mon now! Lets go on to more peaceful thoughts! I spoke to one of those American blokes, stupid swot. Was like talking to one of the kids." he said, causing his friend to laugh and shake his head.

"Sirius... Remus?" Both men jumped and turned quickly to see Janey (Longbottom) Weasley staring up at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you two doing here? John told me you had babysitting duty again." The men began stuttering over their explainations, unable to think up a life for the young woman.

"Janet, love, don't tell anyone that we're here." With that said, the men quickly made themselves invisible within the crowd of witches and wizards.

---------------------------------

"This is so cool! Its great Uncle Sirius and Uncle Moony think just like kids." piped Jordan as the group of Weasley/Potter grandchildren sat under one of the tables, hiding with plates of foods and desserts that Jake, Jackie, and himself had managed to grab for the younger ones. The hiding place was found by the younger kids so they could all eat in peace.

"I dunno why, but I have a bad feeling about all this… Like we're gonna get caught or something." Muttered Jackie, causing Jake to roll his eyes.

"What, you have a sixth sense now or something? Remus and Sirius'll give the signal when its time to go." Said the red head knowingly. "Now check this out. A bag of all my favorite treats, compliments of my mum taking me to Honeydukes during her lunch break."

"Your mum took you to Honeydukes? What did you do that's so great?" asked Mike with a frown. Jake shrugged a shoulder.

"Dunno. Maybe to make up for not bringing me here." He answered, smiling cheerfully. As the kids began exchanging candy, a strange sound was heard, almost like a rumble or an incoming storm.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jennifer, both her, Dennis, and Kevin crawling from under the table and looking to see what was going on. There was a blonde haired man standing in front of where they were peaking from and he was holding on to his forearm with a strange look on his face before hurrying away.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Jake, crawling over to his younger cousins' sides. "It sounds kinda like singing." He said thoughtfully, as he looked from under the table as well, the rest of the kids joining as the sound became louder and clearer.

"What're they saying?" asked Matt curiously, looking over at Jordan, who frowned and came further from under the table to get a better view of what was going on. The adults had all stopped what they were doing and were now looking in one direction, the Banquet Hall doors, if not whispering to one another. Without warning, the doors suddenly flew open as a group of witches and warlocks dressed in all black with strange masks came flooding into the room.

"Wicked! Are those real deatheaters?" asked Mike as the newcomers stopped their singing, though the fact they had their wands out was not very comforting. Jordan frowned and began backing up.

"Jackie, I think that bad feeling of yours had nothing to do with us getting caught by our parents." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The fact that the entire banquet hall had gotten silent was not exactly the most comforting turn of events and John scowled when he saw the newcomers that had entered the room. Janet shrunk back behind her husband, clinging onto his robe sleeve as one of the deatheaters stepped forward and seemed to look around at the group. It wasn't easy to tell with the mast he was wearing. "Well, well, well, what have we got here. A bunch of mudbloods and mudblood lovers. The disgraces of the wizarding world all gathered up in one room." Said the man with a gruff kind of voice. Chris inched his way over to his best friend and glanced over at him knowingly.

"We can't let anything happen to these people." He said quietly and John nodded. "And I don't want Jess involved in the fighting."

"I know. I want Janet outta here too… But I don't know what we're gonna do." He said. Just as he said this, the main death eater lifted his wand in the air.

"The dark lord has returned!!" He shouted and yelled a spell into the air. As soon as he did this, everyone began screaming and running around. John swore under his breath. This was not going to be good. He turned to Janet, who made sure not to leave his side as everyone rushed around and aurors began to take charge.

"I want you to go with Jessica and stay well hidden. I want you and my kid to stay safe." He said and smiled a little at her when he saw the worried look on her face. "I'll be fine. You know me." She nodded and they glanced over at Chris and Jessica. Jessica was clearly not all for the sit back and wait thing, but she looked over at Janet and nodded. John watched as the two went into hiding and waved at Chris.

"Going to back up your old man?" Chris called, pulling out his wand. John nodded, preparing his wand as well.

"Weasleys always have each others back." He answered and both friends went rushing into action, hexing anyone who they knew wasn't on their side. Chris smirked a bit and gave his friend a knowingly.

"I may not be a Weasley, but I but got your back, mate." He informed before rushing off to help out some of their companions. John smiled a little to himself before rushing over to help out his dad who was protecting a group of older witches.

"Where's Uncle Harry when you need him, huh?" Ron glanced over his shoulder at his son and an appreciative look crossed his face.

"Protecting another group." He informed and they pair exchanged knowing grins despite the chaos.

"Where's mum at?" John asked after instructing the women to get to safety.

"Dunno, but I'm a bit worried…" Ron then stopped and frowned at the woman who had not run off and was standing behind his son. "Didn't you hear him. Get outta here and get to safety!" The woman looked at Ron in shock and tears filled her eyes.

"But what about the children!" she cried. Both Ron and John stared at the woman in obvious confusion.

"Kids? What kids are you talking about?" Ron asked, ignoring the spells that were flying by.

"There were children here. A bunch of red heads and a little boy hiding behind under our table with glasses." John looked at his dad in confusion.

"I thought you guys didn't bring any of the kids with you?" he said.

"We didn't." Suddenly, the sound of hexes being shouted caught their attention. "JORDAN!" Ron could see his son, nephew, and niece shooting spells at the deatheaters from hiding spots.

"We want to help too!" Called Matt's voice as he and his twin appeared from behind a table with wands in their hands, raised.

"Boys don't!!" yelled Harry, blasting the deatheater that was about to pounce on the unsuspecting red heads. At that point, the enemy seemed to stop what they were doing, catching the others off guard. The leader yelled something and without warning, they all began vanishing. When they were gone, despite the shock, people began crawling out of their hiding spots timidly.

"KIDS!" Ron and John both turned to see Sirius and Remus running towards the kids. "That was truly brilliant!" The kids grinned up at him.

"We were lucky to find wands lying around on the ground." Said Jake brightly and Jackie scowled a bit from where she stood at his side.

"Speak for yourself… this is my wand.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione pushed through the crowd to their children and pulled their young ones into tight hugs as people came out of hiding and talked worriedly about the deatheaters and the announcement they had made. "Mum let go! We're in public!" Chocked Matt as he struggled in his mother's embrace. Hermione let go of the twins and looked at her boys tearfully. Angelina, Alicia, and Penelope ran up and began examining their children and announcing all kinds of things about killing Sirius and Remus for putting their babies in danger. 

"Relax girls. The kids did well holding off those deatheaters." Piped Sirius and shrank back under Angelina's glare. The woman then turned to her daughter with a worried expression, tears in her eyes as she looked at her two kids. Kevin was fidgeting under the look.

"Don't cry, mum." He muttered and Angelina pulled the two into a tight hug. At that moment, an owl came flying in, dropping a letter into the group and flying off.

"Don't have to open it to know what it is." Said Sirius with a sigh as Remus picked up the letter and began reading it.

"It seems you have a hearing… as an under aged witch that did three spells illegally." He said and looked at the girl sympathetically. "You shouldn't have to worry much. No muggles were present so they'll go easy on you. Especially because of self defense."

"And we'll be your back up." Said Sirius.

"You had better!" Angelina snapped, standing and glaring at him. "What were you thinking bringing these kids here!" Everyone was now looking at a very nervous Sirius and Remus. This would be interesting.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the kitchen later that night with a cold cup of tea (which at one point was hot) and the only source of light was the moon outside. He had long ago, finally, forgiven Sirius for putting his kids in danger, but was now worried about what the deatheaters had said about the return of the dark lord. He groaned, running his fingers over his scar, which was now prickling. He had never had this feeling in years. He couldn't stand to think that maybe they had failed to kill Voldemort and he had been regaining power, yet again, over these years. He let out another moan and buried his face in his hands. 

"Harry?" His head shot up and he looked over his shoulder to see Ginny looking at him worriedly. Guilt instantly took over him. He remembered how after his sixth year he had tried to keep her, as well as Ron and Hermione distant because he thought that was how they would be safe. He was hurting her back then and was doing it again now. "Love, are you coming to bed? Its nearly three in the morning." She said. Harry could tell by her tone that she was concerned but also trying not to upset him. Harry just sighed.

"I'll be coming up soon. Just trying to… to think." He said. Ginny's feet could be heard as she made her way over and sat down across from him.

"What's wrong with you? You're not about to do THAT again are you?" she asked quietly. Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. He knew good and well what she was talking about, but was afraid to respond, not knowing how much his answer could lose him. His life? His family? His sanity? His scar began to tingle and he cringed, instantly throwing his hand over his forehead. Ginny's hand suddenly went around his wrist and she pulled his hand away from his face.

"Your scar… Its starting to hurt again isn't it?" Worry showed clearly on her face.

"No, it's just prickling a little." Ginny sat back in her chair and chewed her lower lip.

"You're going to distance yourself from the family again, aren't you?" she asked quietly. Harry looked up and saw she wasn't looking at him. He didn't respond and Ginny got up. "Good Night, Harry." She said and left, not looking back at him.

* * *

Harry sat silently in a corner of the office, not looking at anyone or saying anything. He honestly looked as though he had not gotten any sleep in the past few days. "Poor bloke. Last week really had an affect on him." Dean whispered to Ron, who looked at his brother-in-law sympathetically. He sighed and crossed his arms. 

"I dunno. I mean, he hasn't really talked about it to anyone. We were all caught completely caught off guard by all that. Our kids were all put into equal danger and Fred was even injured, but he's back on his feet."

"Yeah, but I wonder why those deatheaters didn't kill anyone," Said Seamus. "And remember, Harry and You Know Who have a whole different history than the rest of us, so hearing that announcement must have Harry wondering.

"They weren't completely prepared." Everyone looked at Harry, who stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up in more angles than usual. "Listen guys, I'm sorry I've been acting odd. I've just been thinking is all."

"Relax Harry. You sound as if we're upset with you." Laughed Ron Harry smiled thankfully at him and decided to join the group.

"Actually, Ginny's upset with me." He muttered and Ron looked at him in confusion.

"Why? Because it was your idea to leave the kids with Remus and Sirius?" he asked. Harry was about to explain when Lily and James came running down the hall, James waving around a sheet of parchment cheerfully.

"Dad you won't believe it!" cheered James as he and his sister bounced up and down anxiously. "We got a letter and Jackie's not getting expelled."

"Mr. Minister guy was at the Banquet, I forget his name, and he saw what was going on!" Lily continued.

"Plus Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus explained things so now Aunt Angie and mum are gonna take us all to Hogsmeade!"

"You can come too, daddy!" chimed Lily. James nodded and leaned forward so that Harry knelt down.

"You don't have to worry. I don't think mum is upset with you anymore." Harry smiled.

"I'll try to make it, kids." He answered as he stood up and ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"You had better, daddy. You and mum have to make up." Said Lily, wagging a finger up at him. "C'mon James, we gotta go meet Uncle Sirius and Uncle Moony." She said and they ran off. Ron watched and smiled over at Harry.

"So, what did you do this time?"

* * *

Hermione watched Ginny with a smile as the woman, while scowling, finished filing some papers so that they could go out to lunch, which involved taking the kids to go to Hogsmeade with the additional company of Alicia, Angelina, and Penelope. Ginny had actually been upset for a week now and it was obvious she and Harry were arguing since every time the Aurors walked by the department, Ginny made sure not to look at Harry, who actually looked at though he was trying to get some acknowledgement from his wife. "Ginny, are you ready?" 

"Almost…" she answered. Hermione nodded and was about to go back to her own work when she heard a sigh and glanced over at her friend. "Hermione, do you think…. You think Harry'll be coming with us today?"

"Why shouldn't he? I'm sure the twins want him to come along." Said Hermione in slight confusion. Ginny let out a sigh.

"Lily and James do want him to come along, but Harry and I aren't quite seeing eye to eye right now." She informed, sinking back into her seat.

"I don't even understand why you two are arguing. I mean, you two haven't spoke in a week." Ginny looked at her sadly.

"He's doing it again… He's distancing himself from the family." She informed. "He won't play Quidditch with the kids. He doesn't come to bed… Its like he's shut himself from the world again."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Hermione asked instantly, wanting to be of some help, but the Weasley shook her head.

"No just leave it." She answered as the Aurors came passing by, discussing nothing that had to do with work. As usual, Ron and the others were the last to pass.

"So ladies, shall we go pick up the young ones and be on our way?" he asked brightly, trying to loosen the tension that had just taken over.

"Ron, why don't we go outside and meet Angelina and the kids." Suggested Hermione, pulling her husband out and leaving Ginny and Harry alone. There was an odd silence when the two were left alone.

"You look like hell." Said Ginny. "When was the last time you go sleep?" Harry blinked in confusion, caught completely off guard by this and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Its been a while." Ginny walked up to him and looked at him sternly, causing Harry to want to take a step back, but not dare. "Gin… I'm really sorry." He informed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Course." Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this and it showed so clearly on his face that Ginny smiled and walked up to him, lightly giving his a kiss. "Lets try not to have another misunderstanding like this again." She suggested and Harry smiled, leaning down and kissing her back.

"Of course." He agreed as he took her hand. "Lets go meet the others. I told the kids I'd go to Hogsmeade with you." He said.

* * *

Chris Finnigan allowed his head to slam down on the bar counter as he and his best friend sat in The Three Broomsticks. John Weasley smiled sympathetically at his friend, patting him supportively on the shoulder. His wife, Jessica, was very much pregnant and irritable lately, which wasn't good for him. The woman had a temper that should never be challenged. "Relax, mate. Just think. In about a month you and Jess are gonna have a brat of your own… And she'll be happy again." John offered. 

"Is Janet doing good?" Chris asked as he began digging through his robe pockets for money. John grinned and nodded.

"Brilliant really. She's not in today because Mrs. Longbottom wanted to go out and get some last minute baby stuff." He answered proudly. Chris sighed and continued to sulk as Neville came over.

"Hey boys." He greeted and looked at Chris in confusion. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Pregnant wife." John laughed. Neville smiled at Chris and reached over, patting him on the shoulder and nodding knowingly.

"Yeah, it can be harsh… but just think. Soon you'll have a son or daughter and all the little angry pregnant moments will be nothing but pointless memories." He offered supportively.

"Hope so." Muttered Chris and turned his attention to Tim Longbottom, who had coming running into the room excitedly waving around an envelope.

"Hogwarts letters!!" cheered the twelve year old. A few of the other customers looked at the boy but smiled all the same. They were the usuals at the pub that the Longbottoms now owned and they had gorwn to use to the Longbottom children running about. Tim ran behind the counter waving the letter at his father. "Lets go get my stuff!" John grinned and reached over the bar, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey squirt. You're in a bit of a hurry, aren't you?" he asked. Tim looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, but it's a lot easier when everyone known to the wizarding world isn't shopping." He answered.

"Though you were going to go shopping with your mum and sister?" Neville pointed out and his son's smile faded quickly.

"Rather not. Janet's been awful grumpy lately. Mike said she's probably having little brother mood swings." He said. Chris and Neville both looked at him in confusion but John laughed.

"Its based on out sister Alex. She always seemed to be in a good mood until the twins came around. Of course it was because they always seemed to be up to something." He explained. "So when a younger brother goes around their sister and she gets upset out of no where they call it 'little brother mood swings'."

"Clever." Laughed Neville. Tim sighed when he realized no one was going to take him to get his school supplies.

"Fine. I s'pose no ones gonna help me. I'm gonna go hang out with the twins. I'll be home for dinner, dad."

"Alright. And behave!" Neville called after his son. He sighed and shook his head when the boy was gone.''

"They grow up so fast huh?" said Chris with an entertained smile. You guys think I'll make a good enough father?" he asked. John looked at him and noticed the uncertain look at his best friend's face.

"Chris c'mon. you know you'll do a good job." Neville was about to say something when someone came walking in. Both Chris and John looked over to see how it was.

"Jess?" The pregnant woman looked over at them and a cheerful smile crossed her face as Chris got up and went over to her. "Babe what're you doing here? Thought you'd be spending the day with your mum?" he asked. She smiled as she made her way over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Darnel is spending the day with dad and we were all going to go shopping, but mum didn't show. Sent and owl saying she had business to tend to." She answered. Chris looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry to hear that, love." He said and smiled down at her belly. "Other than that, how's the little one doing?" he asked, placing a hand on her belly affectionately.

"Hungry actually. Thought you'd be at work still and I'd have a lunch break with the Longbottoms." She answered and smiled at him cheerfully. Chris nodded and waved over John to join them at a table, Neville following with a menu.

"You're looking good, Jess." Chimed John and she grinned back at him, thanking Neville for the menu.

"What can I say? I can't wait to be a mommy." She said brightly. Chris seemed to have instantly forgotten his own worries and was now smiling fondly at his wife. It was clear he adored her, no matter how much they argued.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _Interested in seeing what the HP Next Gen kids look like, well i've actually began drawing them each and here's a link to my gallery so you can see them. Still a few more I need to sketch out and when i'm done, i'll be posting colored versions next!! Thanks for the reviews _

_http://jackiedg86._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry watched in entertainment as he watched his kids come rushing down to the kitchen fully dressed and ready for their trip to Diagon Alley. They had proudly received their Hogwarts letters a few weeks back and with school starting in a good three weeks it was officially time to get ready. Ginny was trying to make James's hair look a bit more presentable, but it was clearly failing. "Honestly, you would think his hair could be tamed by now." She said, shaking her head as Harry joined the twins at the table.

"James never tries to brush his hair. That's why it's always so messy." Said Lily knowingly and James stuck his tongue out at her.

"C'mon now, James. Is that the way a gentleman acts?" Asked a teasing voice. The twins turned from their glaring contest to the new comer.

"Josh!" cheered Lily, hopping up from the table and hugging happily onto her older brother. Ginny smiled and came over, kissing her older son on the cheek.

"Hey love. Where's Sharon?" she asked as Josh playfully greeted James by pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Oh she went to visit her parents. Can't remember why exactly, but I wanted to be able to help shop for my younger siblings first year of Hogwarts supplies." He said brightly. "You know if Sara's coming?"

"She sent an owl last night saying she would." Harry answered.

"Does that mean were have to wait for her before we can go?" whined James, slouching down in his head. Josh laughed, shaking his head in a knowing manner and took a seat as well.

"Don't worry. I'm sure our charming big sister will make a fashionably late entrance." He said, thinking about the oldest of the Potter kids, Sara. She was quite the witch really. Loving, yet bossy. The kind of older sister who was given hell for a while.

"She had better come soon. I want my wand." Muttered James, earning a disapproving look from his mom and knowing smile from his dad.

* * *

"We're second years!" sang Matt and Mike as they came hopping down the stairs from their room, waving about their Hogwarts letters happily and fully dressed for the shopping trip. Behind them was Jordan, fully dressed but had fallen asleep after getting ready so was very groggy. Ron smiled at the boys when they entered the kitchen.

"Looking good, boys. Hope you've got everything together." He said as the boys took their seats and Hermione gave them breakfast,

"We've got everything." Chimed Matt. "But you might want to remind Jordan before we go." He added, causing his older brother to grunt in response.

"Honey, honestly." Said Hermione, looking at her son whose hair was everywhere on his head. "Let's not ruin your brothers' good moods. Go get your list." Jordan moaned and sank back in his seat.

"I'll get it when I'm done eating, mum." Under the look his mother was now giving him, Jordan groaned and left the kitchen. Ron watched in slight entertainment and looked over at the twins.

"What did you do?" The boys were hesitant to look up, but when they did, there were identical grins on their faces.

"We were cleaning our room." Answered Mike. There was a rustling around heard upstairs and Jordan returned with a scowl.

"That's a lie." He said as he glared at his younger brothers. "I think they're smuggling animals in again."

"Don't be a tattle tale!" yelled Matt, shoving Jordan, who in return, punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop being a twit!"

"Jordan!" The boys went silent after Hermione snapped at them. "Boys, I'll be checking your room later." She told the twins with a serious look.

"Yes ma'am." They agreed, though they glared secretly at their groggy, annoyed brother. Ron looked around the table at his boys and could only shake his head and chuckle to himself. And to think at one point in time, breakfast use to be noisier and much more crowded.

* * *

"Is dad coming with us?" Jackie asked as Angelina tried to gather up all their things. It was difficult to get Fred along on many of the outings considering he had a job to run, but the kids held on to the hope that he'd be able to at least come shopping with them. Especially since Kevin was suppose to be starting his first year at Hogwarts this year. "Mum?" called Jackie and Angelina turned to see her daughter looking at her expectantly.

"What is it, hun?" she asked, clearly not having heard the earlier question.

"I asked if daddy was going to come with us." She repeated. Angelina sighed.

"I'm not sure, hun. Its going to be very busy in Diagon Alley today. I don't know if he'll be able to get away." Angelina Answered just as Kevin came running excitedly downstairs.

"I'm ready mum!" he called happily and looked around. "Is dad meeting us in Diagon Alley?" he asked hopefully.

"Let's hope so." She said quietly. Noticing the confused the confused look on her youngest child's face, Angelina smile and patted him on the head. "C'mon, I'm sure you can't wait to get your hands on your first wand."

"YEAH!"

"And Jackie, you're going to need a new broom if you're going to be trying out for the Quidditch team this year."

"Awesome!" Angelina smiled a little as the kids ran to the fireplace and grabbed the container of Floo Powder. Once they were both through she allowed her self to let out a defeated sigh.

"Fred you had better meet us."

* * *

"Kids stay together!" called Alicia as Jake ran off with Jackie and Jordan. Having been older, they were given money for their supplies and allowed to go off on their own while the younger ones were to stay with the adults. Matt and Mike weren't too pleased with this.

"Mum can we PLEASE go?" whined Matt. "We're suppose to meet Tim so we can get out stuff together.

"Janet'll be with us so we won't get into trouble." Added Mike. Hermione looked at the two in an uncertain manner and Ginny laughed.

"Let them go, Hermione. It'll be less stress on us and you can help me with these two." She offered, nodding over at Lily and James. The pair were looking anxiously looking through the window of the Quidditch Shop.

"Well I suppose…" Before she could finish, the twins were running off, calling thank yous over their shoulders. "Oh honestly."

"Mum, I want my wand now." Said Kevin anxiously, tugging on Angelina's robes and pointing over at Olivander's with excitement.

"I want mine too!" said Jennifer. Penelope nodded but seemed to be having trouble holding Dennis, her nine year old, still, so Hermione took him off her hands while the others took the kids in for their wands. When the women walked into the store, there was already a man there with his son paying for a wand. The boy was clearly excited and appreciative from the look on his face.

"Thank you again, Mr. Daives. Its lovely to see yet another one of your boys going through Hogwarts." Said the old man with a friendly smile, though it creeped out the kids in a way. The other man, Mr. Daives, smiled back.

"This is the last of them." He piped, patting his son proudly on the head. Angelina was watching him closely and made a face.

"Roger Daives?" The man blinked and when he looked over at her a wide grin crossed his face.

"Angelina Johnson."

"Weasley." She corrected and he laughed.

"Oh excuse me. Forgot you and Weasley hooked up after the war… And you've got a kid of your own now starting Hogwarts I see." Angelina smiled proudly, placing a hand on Kevin's head.

"Second one we're sending off." She answered.

"This is our third one." Roger answered, nodding down at his curious son. He then turned and smiled at the other women. "Nice to see you ladies are doing well." He added with a friendly smile.

"You too, Roger." Said Alicia with a laugh. After a bit of talking, Roger and his son, Derek, left to continue their shopping while the other kids took turns getting their wands.

* * *

"Mum only gave us enough for our supplies." Said Matt, counting out some of the money as he, his twin, and Tim, and their other friend, Darrel Jordan, walked into Flourish & Blotts. Darrel was Katie Bell and Lee Jordan's youngest. Mike sighed, allowing a frown to cross his face.

"She doesn't want us buying junk." He muttered.

"I'd ask Janet or dad for some money, but they might question us." Tim informed. "Not to mention Janet's been a bit grumpy lately."

"I could ask Jamal." Darrel suggested. The boys were so busy debationg back and forth they weren't paying attention to their surroundings.

"I'm telling you guy, I can ask John later and he'll give us money without question." Matt informed as he reached for the second years edition book for Herbology. At that same moment, someone else reached for the book and he scowled. "Hey I was getting-" He stopped and flushed.

"Matt?"

"Brianna!" Tim greeted cheerfully. Matt allowed the girl to take the book and she smiled a bit.

"Fancy meeting you lot here." She said. "I can't believe your mums let you go about on your own." Matt frowned a bit.

"And who was insane enough to let you go off on your own?" he asked. Brianna grinned.

"I'm not on my own. I'm with Crystal and Hanna." She informed, nodding over her shoulder in the direction of her two companions.

"Hi guys!" called Crystal brightly, waving and them. Tim, Darrel, and Mike waved back.

"Well good for you, but we can't sit around and chat right now. We gotta find my older brother so he can give us extra money." Said Matt, what was acting as if he could care less about Brianna's presence.

"Why don't you guys just come along with us and get ice cream?" suggested Hanna Diggory, one of the boys classmates. Mike's eyes seemed to light up and the mention of ice cream.

"Ice cream sounds awesome. Lets do that! After all, Uncles Fred and George will just give us free stuff later anyway." He pointed out. Darrel and Tim agreed. They were on Mike's side with the ice cream idea and the girls grinned.

"Well we've got to finish our shopping first so we'll meet you guys at the ice cream place in an hour." Said Brianna and waved over her shoulder as the girls walked off. When they were a good distance away they began whispering to each other and giggling.

"Girls are annoying." Muttered Matt.

* * *

Penelope sat outside the robes shop, leaving Jennifer to get fitted alone. The young girl looked about the store curiously and a kind witch came over and smiled warmly at her. "For Hogwarts, dear?" she asked. The young Weasley blushed shyly and nodded. The witch nodded and took her to a room where four other kids were getting fitted for their robes. "Hop up on one of those stools, hun." Jennifer nodded and stood on one of the stools next to a girl with wavey auburn colored hair. She looked at Jennifer and smiled brightly.

"Hello, my name is Angela." She introduced cheerfully and nodded to the boy at her side, who was distracted by something fluttering around the room. "This is my best friend… and I guess brother, Darnel." The boy blinked upon hearing his name and looked over at Jennifer, smiling.

"My older sister married her older brother." He explained. Jennifer smiled at the pair and nodded in understanding.

"My name is Jennifer. I guess you guys are all first years at Hogwarts too?" she asked and they nodded.

"Our dads are really excited about us going." Said Angela brightly.

"What about your mums?" Jennifer asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. The witches had started working on the kids robes as they talked.

"Our mums aren't really around. Angela's brother is actually taking us shopping." Darnel explained.

"Looks like we've got something in common." The three looked over at the other student in the room that Jennifer then recognized from the wand shop. The boy blushed a little when he saw them all looking at him intently. "My name is Derek. Baby of the family and recently divorced parents." He answered.

"You're not here alone are you?" asked Angela as she and Jennifer looked at him sympathetically.

"No my dad is here with me and my older brothers are at home." He answered with a careless shrug. He then smiled at the girls who clearly felt bad for him. "How about you, kid?" They then turned their attention to the blonde haired, pale boy who had entered shortly after Jennifer and had not spoken. He looked over at them in a bored manner.

"William Malfoy, rich family, parents still together, and that's all." He answered bluntly. The group of kids stared at him. They waited for a moment and both Derek and Darnel huffed.

'Jerk.' They thought in unison.

"You two are done." Said the two witches working on Darnel and Angela, who thanked the women cheerfully and hopped off their stools.

"We can wait for you guys if you like." Angela offered to Jennifer and Derek.

"That's ok. I'm here with my mom and little brother/  
Jennifer answered.

"And I'm meeting my dad after this." Derek told them. The pair nodded.

"Alright. See ya then." When the two had left there was an awkward silence. When the blonde Malfoy boy had finally gone, Derek seemed relieved.

"Bet you anything that kid ends up in Slytherin." He muttered. "I heard a lot about his family."

"Yeah my dad use to work with a guy named Malfoy. I dunno where the guy is now but daddy really didn't like him." Said Jennifer and glanced at Derek. "Do you know what house you might be put in?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Probably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. My dad was a Ravenclaw and one of my brothers was but then my other brother was Gryffindor so I dunno." He explained. "How about you?"

"I don't know… I mean everyone in my family has been a Gryffindor except my mum. She was a Ravenclaw so I'm not too sure." She explained.

"Its alright. Anything is better than being a Slytherin though." He said knowingly and Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"You two are done." Jennifer and Derek hopped off their stools and thanked the witches. They had their robes paid for and upon meeting up with their parents, went their separate ways after agreeing they'd see each other at the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"What's this book for?" asked James, pulling random books off the shelves and looking through them curiously. He, Kevin, and Lily were clearly distracted from what they were really supposed to be looking for.

"Honestly. Would you kids focus for a moment." Said Ginny, shaking her head as she looked over the lists and tossed the books they needed into their new cauldrons, which Harry was standing by. He seemed bored as he looked through a book that was recently written by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Let them have a bit of fun, Gin." He said distractedly. "After all, once they go to Hogwarts they won't touch a book ever again." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Be a bit more helpful, love." She said. He looked at her and pointed at the supplies they had already managed to gather.

"You have me and Josh carrying everything." He said. "I think that's help enough." Ginny shook her head and walked off. Josh came over and picked a random book off the shelf.

"Is mum almost done yet? I'm bored and I have lunch plans with Sharon."

"I think this is the last bit of shopping." Harry answered. "Then we're taking the kids to eat." Josh sighed again and Harry only smiled at his son. "You could go. I can handle all of this." He informed. Josh smiled guiltily.

"Dad really. You've got double the school supplies right now." He pointed out. "I'm sure Sharon won't be too upset." Harry smiled at his son and nodded gratefully. They only hoped Sharon wasn't going to be upset. It was a while before they had finished with the shopping and ere now standing in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Alright, you two can drop all off all the stuff at home and we'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron." Ginny instructed her husband and oldest boy, who both nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I think we got the plan the first two times you told us." Harry teased and glanced over his shoulder at James, who was looking through the window of the Quidditch shop in awe. Ginny placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at her husband.

"You had better meet us back here and not get side tracked." She said, wagging a finger up at him. "I know you and how your job tends to pull you away." Harry laughed and gave her a quick kiss and reassuring smile.

"I promise I'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron." He said and made sure he and Josh had everything before vanishing. Ginny sighed and turned to the kids.

"Alright you guys, let's get going. The others are expecting us!" she called. When they arrived, the others were already seated and the twins had just walked in with Tim when Ginny arrived.

"Nice to see you boys made it back in one piece." Said Hermione and the twins smiled brightly at their mother in response. Ginny laughed and sat down across from Hermione.

"Well everything is done and Harry went to drop everything at home so he'll be meeting us here." She said, letting out a sigh of relief as she leaned back in her seat. Hermione laughed.

"Have you gotten them a pet yet?" she asked and Ginny shook her head.

"We haven't decided how we're going to go about it yet." She answered as a waitress came up with their menus and began passing them out. The fact the woman was pregnant as ever was what caught Hermione's attention first and she looked up at the young woman.

"Janet?!" she shrieked and stood up quickly, only to get a pleasant smile in return.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I didn't know you guys were coming by today." She said despite the concerned look on her mother-in-law's face.

"Honestly, you haven't been working like this all day have you?" Hermione asked. "Not in this condition."

"Course not. Daddy actually just hired some new help." She informed, rubbing her round belly in a fond manner. "After all, when the baby is born I won't be able to work for a while." She answered.

"And where is this help of yours?" asked Ginny, looking around.

"In the back. We have to serve a lot of people so he's trying to cook, clean, and serve." Janet explained. "You'll see… So can I take your orders?" she asked brightly, ignoring all their concerned looks and continuing her job. In the back of her mind she knew John wasn't going to hear the end of this one.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seamus thanked his son for arriving to help get Angela ready for school. Jessica had come along as well but only to give instructions before going to help her dad get her younger brother ready for his trip to Hogwarts as well. "Chris?" he looked over his shoulder at his sister as he levitated her trunk out of the house. She was holding in her arms the kitten he had gotten for her as a Hogwarts gift and companion.

"What is it, twerp?" he asked as the girl came downstairs. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind.

"Never mind." Chris smiled a little as the girl went to help her father, who seemed to be panicking about if he was forgetting anything.

"Dad! Angie! We have to get going if we're gonna pick up Darnel!" he called. Meanwhile, at the Thomas household, Dean seemed to be too busy arguing with his daughter.

"Honestly, you need to be resting!" he debated as Darnel finished shoving the last of his things into his trunk.

"Dad I'm fine! Its not like I'm doing manual labor. Lifting a wand is nothing." Jessica responded smartly and Dean scowled.

"I just worry… I haven't see you take one good break through this entire pregnancy and clearly Chris has no authority…" At that moment, Jessica glared at him and got up from where she sat, walking out. Darnel happened to walk into the room at that moment and looked at his dad knowingly.

"I think she's mad at you."

* * *

The twins and Jordan had surprisingly woken up on time and were ready in record time much to Ron's surprise and Hermione's gratefulness. They were more than grateful about the gifts from their older siblings (the owl from Alex and Patrick) and Jordan actually decided he'd rather have Pig to himself. That had things move pretty smoothly when they were packing the last of their things. "Crookshanks, move." Ordered Mike, lifting the cat out of his trunk. Matt watched as the cat stretched and laid out on the bed.

"Crookshanks is pretty old… You think he's immortal or something?" Matt asked. Mike made a face. The cat had been around for a pretty long time now… an unnaturally long time really.

"Dunno… supposedly mum's had him since she was 13 though." He answered, watching the cat sleep on his bed. They never thought to ask how the cat was still living, but then again, they didn't really care. Crookshanks had been in the family so long they never thought he'd die.

"Well lets be out then." Said Matt brightly after shoving the last of his things into his trunk and slamming it shut. The twins were making lovely attempts to drag their trunks out as Jordan, who happened to have his room right across from theirs.

"Guys move. Dad is gonna help you with your trunks." Jordan complained.

"We can do it ourselves so you move." Mike complained back.

"You move!" The twins glared at their older brother and it wasn't long before Hermione heard arguing from where she was outside, and let out a sigh. Would they ever have a completely peaceful morning?

Boys!" she called from the bottom of the stairs. She waited for a response from one of them and without warning there was a sudden yelp and crash. "Oh my… RON!" she called as she ran upstairs. She spotted her sons all fighting, Jordan sitting on one of the twins while the other was trying to pull him off. "Jordan get off of him!" She yelled as she pulled Matt off of his brother's back and then pulled Jordan off of Mike, who immediately launched at his brother in attack. "BOYS!" Ron had just made his way upstairs and stared at the train wreck that was currently his family. Hermione was screaming at their fighting sons, who were clearly ignoring her.

"Bloody hell…"

* * *

"Here we are." Said Fred brightly as he walked ahead with his kids, George, and Jake. Angelina and Alicia were behind making sure they had everything they needed, such as the tickets. Kevin was looking around anxiously with an excitedly glow in his eyes. The muggles barely paid any attention to them.

"Jake, you and Jackie go through first. Fred'll go through with Kevin." George told his son. Jake nodded and the two walked a good distance ahead of their family and headed towards platforms nine and ten.

"Fred, you take his trolley." Called Angelina as their son watched intently as his older sister and cousin vanished from view. "I don't want him losing control." She said as George walked forward and vanished as well. Fred nodded, despite the fact his son was intent on doing everything himself and took the trolley as Angelina Alicia walked ahead and vanished through the barrier.

"Well lets get moving, mate." Said Fred. Once the two had passed through the barrier, Kevin's eyes lit up and he began to make a run for it, but Fred grabbed him before he could hop on the train. "Hold it, kid. You have to get your trunk on the train and say good bye to your family first." He laughed. Most of the family had arrived by now and were putting the kids' trunk onto the train.

"Hey Angelina!" called Ginny, who was sending James and Lily onto the train. Angelina smiled as she made her way over, Jackie having met up with her cousins by now.

"So that's the last of them for you?" she asked and Ginny smiled.

"Yeah. I've gotta admit, its going to be quiet around the house without them." She laughed. Angelina couldn't help but agree. Hermione could be seen giving her boys a speech about good behavior, but when the train whistle sounded, she gave them each quick hugs and kisses before sending them off. Angelina excused herself so she could personally see her own kids off.

"Make sure to keep an eye on your younger brother." Said told Jackie as the girl began following Jake and Jordan onto the train, Kevin close behind her. Jackie turned to her mom and nodded.

"Course mum." She said brightly.

"And good luck with the sorting, Kevin." Angelina added to her youngest with a smile. "You'll make Gryffindor no questions asked." Kevin grinned at his mother proudly.

"I won't let you down, mum." He said brightly. Soon the conductor was calling the last calls and Angelina gave her kids quick hugs and kisses before sending them off.

"And behave!" she called after them as the last few children began rushing onto the train.

"And the silent nights at home finally begin." Said George as the parents all waved at their children who were hanging from the windows as the train began to move off.

"Gotta say, I'm going to enjoy the silence from time to time." Said Fred and Harry nodded in agreement. Only Seamus and Dean felt it would be lonely with their youngest kids now officially off to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Where are we going to sit?" asked Jennifer as she, Lily, James, and Kevin walked down the train corridors looking for a compartment. Jake, Jackie, and Jordan had left and were sitting somewhere with their friends and the twins had done the same, leaving the younger ones on their own.

"This isn't cool." Grumbled Kevin, who had become tired of wandering. He looked around and went to one compartment. "I think I found one!" he cheered and pulled the door open. There was a boy and girl already sitting their and they turned, looking at Kevin curiously.

"Sorry, didn't know someone was already here." Said James, but Jennifer had noticed the pair from Diagon Alley, and clearly the girl recognized her as well.

"Hey I remember you!" she said brightly. "You guys can come sit with us. We don't mind." The kids smiled at her gratefully and made their way in. "My name is Angela." She introduced.

"And I'm Darnel." Said her companion and all the kids introduced themselves as well.

"So, do you guys know what house you're gonna be in?" asked James.

"No, but no one really does." Said Darnel. "Anything is better than slytherin though." With this all the kids agreed and began a game of exploding snap.

* * *

"It looks like its gonna rain." Muttered Tim as he stared out the train window. Matt and Mike had actually occupied themselves with a game of Wizards Chess and discussion of what they planned on doing once they got back to school. Matt looked up and glanced out the window.

"Don't worry about it. We don't have to take the boats over to Hogwarts this year." He reassured. "Jordan told me we get to take some awesome carriages that are led by magic."

"Magic?" questioned Tim and the twins nodded. Tim shrugged and stared back out the window. "I can't wait til the feast if anything."

"I can't wait until the sorting." Said Mike. "You know how shocked some people are gonna be when they see Lily and James." He said brightly.

"Why?" asked Tim in confusion.

"Cuz they're supposedly the image of our uncle Harry's mum and dad. A lot of the teachers are probably gonna freak." Matt answered. At that moment, their compartment door opened and Brianna looked around at them before smiling over at Matt.

"Hey boys. We're almost at Hogwarts so you might want to get your robes on." She said.

"We can handle it, thanks." Said Matt with a slight scowl as he avoided looking over her. Brianna smirked and walked over, leaning over the chessboard and moving one of Mike's pieces.

"Checkmate." She said and walked out. The twins stared at the board and Matt scowled despite his twin's grin.

"That girl is brilliant." Mike chimed and Matt huffed.

"Shut up." He grumbled and Tim smiled.

"C'mon now, Matt. Everyone knows your girlfriend is a genius." He said, earning a glare.

"She is NOT my girlfriend." He growled. His friend held up his hands in front of him, apologizing while Mike continued to laugh. By time they had reached Hogwarts, it was raining and the students were pulling their cloaks over their heads and rushing into their respectable directions. The first years were heading towards Hagrid, the Care of Magical Teachers professor, who stood with his old pink umbrella and a lantern. Matt glared over his shoulder at a pale, blond haired boy who had shoved past him to get a spot under Hagrid's umbrella.

"Someone's a bit anxious." Muttered Brianna, who had been shoved into Matt by the boy as they made their way over to the carriage.

"He's new so I'll let it slide." Said Matt, causing Brianna to roll her eyes, but smile all the same. The students began rushing off into carriages and were more than grateful when they reached the warmth of Hogwarts.

"I can't wait til the feast." Said Mike anxiously as they began to take their seats and wait for the first years to arrive. Matt nodded as he sat across from his twin.

"I know. Lets get this started."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily, Jennifer, and Angela huddled up underneath Hagrid's coat gratefully as the boats made their way across the lake through the rain and towards Hogwarts. James, Kevin, and Darnel all sat with their cloaks over their heads, looking around excitedly despite the weather. When they reached land, Hagrid climbed from the boat and called the kids along. "Are we there yet?" asked James anxiously and there was a chuckled from Hagrid.

"We're their now, little man." He said and knocked a few times on the large wooden door. It opened and he led them inside, the kids looking around excitedly, especially the new muggle students.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Said a strict looking witch with her graying hair pulled back into a tight bun and emerald green robes. She made her way down the stairs she was waiting at, allowing Hagrid to go on his way as she explained the sorting process.

"I'm a sure fire Gryffindor." Said James brightly.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be so proud to announce that." Sneered a voice and the group turned and looked at the blonde boy who had earlier shoved through everyone in order to get under Hagrid's umbrella. "Gryffindor is for the wizard disgraces, mudbloods, and squibs. Slytherin is where the powerful, true blood wizards are." Said the boy, earning a glare from James.

"Slytherin is full of murdering cowards. My dad happens to be a very powerful wizard and HE was a Gryffindor." The boy informed proudly.

"And who might your father have been?" asked the blonde boy. "No important witch or wizard has ever been in Gryffindor." At this, Lily spoke up.

"Our dad is Harry Potter!" she said defensively and a few of the other students looked at her and James in shock before beginning to whisper amoung each other. "He was the greatest wizard of his age and he's still brilliant." The boy glared at her and was about to respond when they heard someone clear their throat. The strict witch, McGonagall, had returned and was looking at them all expectantly. She had brought someone with her who was younger.

"This is a new professor of ours. She will be doing the sorting for all of you so lets get started. Everyone form a single line." The children obeyed and followed the professors onto a stage into The Great Hall where they stood before the older students and the professors. James noticed the nervousness of his sister and smiled at her reassuringly as the sorting began. With each student sorted, the respectable house would cheer excitedly.

"Finnigan, Angela." Called the woman and Angela hopped out of line and rushed forward, allowing the old sorting hat to be placed on her head and fall slightly over her face.

"RAVENCLAW!" called the hat and the girl smiled cheerfully, going over to join another new Ravenclaw, Derek Daives. Darnel was next to Kevin, becoming nervous and hoping he would be with her or at least one of his new friends. Kevin however was bouncing anxiously and glanced over at the girl on the other side of him.

"Hey don't look so scared. Its simple." He told her with a friendly smile. The girl looked at him and flushed.

"Are you of wizarding blood? I mean… are both of your parents wizards?" she asked and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a pureblood." He answered. "What're you? Muggle?" She nodded.

"Yeah that's why I'm so nervous." She answered.

"Lincoln, Faith!" The girl jumped and she smiled quickly at Kevin before rushing forward. Lily smiled a bit at her cousin.

"Make a new friend?" she asked as the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR and the girl made her way over to the cheering table.

"Guess so." Answered Kevin with a smile.

"Malfoy, William!" The blond boy that Lily and James had learned to hate made his way forward and became an instant Slytherin.

"Potter, James!" The boy grinned and walked forward, ignoring the whispering that was now taking place.

"James Potter… Jr. to be correct." Said a tiny voice once the hat had fallen over James' eyes. "Your family has quite the history… GRYFFINDOR!" James blinked a few times when the hat was removed from his head and a burst of cheers were heard. James grinned and hopped from the stool, doing a dramatic bow before making his way to Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Lily." Lily made her way forward earning the same reaction as her brother and once she became the next Gryffindor, the table burst into cheers again. Darrel Thomas had ended up getting his wish and ended up sorted into Ravenclaw with Angela while an interestingly clumsy boy named Chad Thorman was sent to Hufflepuff.

"This is taking forever." Muttered Kevin impatiently as he and Jennifer stood amoung the few remaining students who needed to be sorted. Jennifer smiled nervously but agreed that they had been waiting far longer than they would have liked.

"Weasley, Jennifer!" The girl gave a start but quickly made her way forward with her family watching from Gryffindor table and Kevin watching from the line as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered as the girl made her way over with a bit of uncertainty and confusion. Her family on the other hand exchanged confused looks from where they sat at Gryffindor. "She was really just sorted into Ravenclaw." Said Jordan in disbelief.

"She's got to be the first Weasley to do that." Said Jake. Jackie glanced over at the table where the girl sat and was being greeted and welcomed. She smiled a bit.

"So long as she's treated good." She said as her younger brother was called forward to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table clapped as Kevin hopped down and made his way cheerfully over to the table, sitting with his family as well as fellow first years.

"So Jen's a Ravenclaw… You know its because she's smarter than the rest of us, right?" he stated, earning a few laughs. The sorting soon ended and the strict witch stood and gestured for silence.

"I'd like to take this moment to welcome all of our new students to Hogwarts as well as welcome back the rest of you." The older students exchanged smiles, clearly already planning their adventures for the year. "I am your Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, having just taken over for Professor Dumbledore." There were a few sad sighs and moans heard in the audience.

"I heard Dumbledore is actually doing some investigation for the ministry, that's why he's retired." Whispered AJ, one of Jordan and Jake's roommates and fellow Gryffindor.

"No way. Why would he do that?" argued Jake. "I mean, I thought he didn't want to work for the ministry?" he pointed out. McGonagall speaking yet again stopped the debate from going further.

"There have been quite a few changes however. Professor Sprout will be away for quite some time due to family issues so we will be having Professor Robert Tabb teaching Herbology until Professor Sprout returns." An attractive man with auburn colored hair stood and smiled as he waved a bit at the students. He looked to at least be in his early thirties.

"He's kinda cute." Whispered Crystal to Brianna with a giggle. Matt and Mike frowned.

"And not only that, but our new Defense Against the DarkArts teacher, Professor Ann Cunnings." The young woman who had done the sorting stood up and waved shyly before sitting down. "So with that said, welcome to Hogwarts and here's to an excellent year!" With that said, the tables magically filled with a wide variety of foods causing the eyes of not only the new students, but the older ones as well, to light up.

"Wow!" said the girl, Faith, in awe from where she sat next to Kevin. Kevin's eyes lit up as he and James began grabbing random food from whatever plate they could reach.

"I love this place." Said Jordan, who had a happy look on his face as he piled his place. He looked like someone who had just returned back home for a Thanksgiving feast. As everyone at, they also began making themselves known to one another.

"Names Nate Gibbons." Chimed a round faced boy at Lily's side. "Both my parents are muggleborn." He informed.

"So what does that make you?" asked Kevin and the boy shrugged.

"Dunno. I've been trying to figure that out too. My parents thought I was gonna be a plain old muggle or something until I got my letter."

"I've got a muggleborn dad and a mum that's half and half." Said the girl next to James. "My name is Amy Kane." She introduced. Meanwhile, Jennifer was being more than welcomed at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi my name is Jeff!" said a blonde boy who had moved and sat across from Jennifer and Derek. "I noticed you were a Weasley but everyone in your family got sent to Gryffindor. Its ok though cuz Ravenclaw is known to be witty… So y'know, when we leave for break we're gonna know more than anyone else." He said brightly. He was clearly an energetic individual. Jennifer stared at him silently.

"Thank you." She said. "By the way, my name is Jennifer."

"And I'm Derek." The three began talking when a girl came and moved to their end of the table.

"Hi I'm a first year too. My name is Kristy." She said brightly. It wasn't long before all the first years had moved to one end of the table and began excited talks about their families and home.

"I plan on being on the Quidditch team when I get a chance." Informed a boy named Chris, who was sitting next to Jeff.

"I plan on being the captain!" a boy named Adam stated boldly. He was an energetic first year who appeared to be a bit older in looks than the others. "My dad practices with me all the time." Jennifer smiled cheerfully at the chattering group. She might have been separated from her family house wise, but she was developing a new family with Ravenclaw.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James and Kevin were among a group of Hufflepuff first years trying to find History of Magic. Lily had gotten up way earlier than them so she and the other Gryffindors had more than likely already found their way to class. "This is stupid. How come a professor doesn't come and help us to our class?" complained a dark haired Hufflepuff named Sean.

"Cuz they want us to learn things on our own." Answered Nate, who was among the last students. Sean didn't seem to like this response however.

"Get to class you lot!" called a prefect annoyingly, earning annoyed and irritable looks from the group of lost first years.

"Let's ask someone." Suggested a blonde Hufflepuff named Susie.

"Lost?" The kids froze and looked behind them at the smiling professor.

"Hello Professor Tabb." They all greeted in unison and he smiled warmly at them.

"I see you're lost. What class would you lot be heading to?" he asked as the older students rushed by, a few of the older girls giggling as they glanced shyly at the attractive new professor.

"We're going to History of Magic." Answered James, speaking up. Tabb nodded.

"I see. Well, why don't I take you there. I'm sure my class can hold on a moment. They're a group of sixth years." He explained as the group of eleven year olds followed him. "So, how well do you like this school… Magnificent isn't it?"

"You didn't come to Hogwarts when you were younger, Professor?" asked Kevin curiously and he shook his head.

"No, I went to school in America. Its nothing like this place I can tell you that."

"How old are you?" asked James making a face. Tabb looked at him curiously. "I'm just saying, you don't look too old and you're for some reason you decided to be a teacher." The man couldn't help but to laugh.

"Quite the little investigator aren't you?" he said and stopped outside their classroom, facing the boys. "Asking questions is good, but remember, if you pry too much it could cause trouble." James and Kevin both stared at him and he smiled warmly at them before giving a wave and leaving the kids. As the others began going into the classroom, they watched at the professor vanished down one of the corridors.

"He's a weird one." Said Kevin and James only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Matt and Mike sat in the back of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with their heads resting on their desk. Tim hadn't arrived yet, but they were sure he'd make it on time. There was chattering all through the room as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws entered the room and took their seats. "Hey boys!" chimed Brianna as she entered the room and took a seat at the desk in front of the twins. 

"Hey Brianna." Greeted Mike as he sat up and yawned a bit. "You haven't seen Tim have you?"

"He was writing a letter home when I saw him in the common room." She answered and glanced over at matt, smiling a bit. "Hey you, better wake up before the professor gets here." Matt only grunted in response.

"We were up late." Mike explained with a tired smile. Brianna shook her head in a knowing manner.

"Honestly there is no reason for you to be up late on the first night back to school you know." At this, Matt lifted his head, eyes squinting tiredly.

"I'll have you know, we were tending to personal Hogwarts business-"

"What kind?" asked Brianna anxiously. The twins stared at her and were about to tell her it was none of her business when their professor walked into the room. The students immediately sat up straight and went silent. The woman moved to the front of the class and turned, looking around at the class of second years.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, year two." She said, smiling at them. "As you know, I am your new professor. You can call me Miss Ann, Miss Cunnings, or Professor if you prefer." She offered. She was an attractive young woman, probably the same age as Professor Tabb, but a few students wondered why and how she had become a teacher while a few of the boys were developing potential crushes.

"Wonder if she's as nice later as she is now." Crystal whispered to Brianna as Tim came rushing into the room right when role call started.

"Dunno… but no one can be as bad as Snape or McGonagall if you ask me." The girl responded.

* * *

"The new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts is awesome!" The twins were telling Jordan excitedly later that day at lunch. Jordan obviously agreed with his younger brothers as the three Weasley brothers began rambling on about their attractive new professor. Jake had arrived with Jackie and was soon contributing to the conversation but when Brianna and her friends arrived they did not seem so pleased. 

"If you love her so much, why don't you marry her." Muttered Crystal. The boys all stopped and Jackie smirked a little when she noticed Brianna had chosen to sit next to Matt but refused to look at him at the moment. Mike rolled his eyes and Tim shook his head from where he sat flipping through his Charms book.

"Like you guys don't have a thing for that Professor Tabb guy." He informed coolly. A few of the girls blushed and Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Professor Tabb happens to be very brilliant." She informed and Matt looked at her as if outraged.

"Brilliant! He just got here. He has yet to prove himself." He informed. He and Brianna glared at each other. Jackie shook her head and was greeted when someone came over and hugged her from behind from where she sat.

"Hey gorgeous!" The younger students stared in confusion at the boy who had arrived and the girl rolled her eyes and smiled up at her classmate, AJ, who had a huge crush on her and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Hey AJ. You were late to class today." She said and he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down.

"Unfortunately. Snape gave me detention of course." He said.

"Snape… which teacher is he again?" asked Lily.

"Potions master." Answered Jake and looked at his younger cousins knowingly. "Never be late to his class or disrupt it. You thought Gran was scary when she was mad at you…" he trailed off and the younger kids exchanged nervous looks.

"Just stay outta his way and you'll be fine." Said Jordan knowingly and the younger kids nodded. At that moment, a girl came walking by and Jordan seemed to stop what he was doing and watch her before quickly looking away as she took her seat at the other end of the Gryffindor table. The twins were looking at their older brother curiously and glanced down the table at the girl.

"Who is she?" asked Matt curiously, raising an eyebrow at his slightly flustered older brother who just shrugged a shoulder.

"She's a new girl in our year. She just transferred here from America… I think her name was Anna." Answered Jackie, glancing down the table at their classmate. She had reddish brown hair that was a little past her shoulders and wavy and despite the fact her head was slightly lowered as she flipped through one of her books, Jackie remembered she had green eyes.

"Jordan fancies that one." Jake decided to add in, causing his cousin to look up swiftly and glare at him.

"Shut up! No I don't!" he yelled defensively, causing other students from their house as well as the other three, to look over at him curiously. Jackie just rolled her eyes and pulled out her Charms book, flipping through it.

"You're such a lost case, Jordan."

* * *

John looked up from his magazine as his best friend came walking outside to the area where auror training was usually held. He looked a lot more out of focus and worried than usually and all the other witches and wizards were so busy with their own side conversations they hadn't noticed his arrival. "Hey mate." John greeted and Chris gave a simple wave. "What's wrong?" he asked as his long time friend dropped down and sat next to him with a slump and defeated sigh. 

"I think Jess hates me." He answered and his friend could only smile at him sympathetically.

"Mate, I thought we already confirmed this, it's the hormones from her pregnancy making her a bit irritable… and the fact you two haven't been able to-"

"Its not that!" Chris announced quickly, cutting him off. "Last night we had a bit of an argument and she left… I thought she'd be back in the morning but she wasn't…" John looked at him sympathetically. He, Jessica, and Chris had been friends ever since their first year of Hogwarts and when they had left Hogwarts, Jessica and Chris argued a lot but would be back on speaking terms hours later if not less. The two of them arguing was not unusual. Jessica leaving and not returning was however.

"I'm sure she's fine, mate. Have you sent her an owl so that she knows how worried you are?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah but still no response…" At that moment, Ron and Harry had come walking out with the new recruits following close behind.

"Alright you lot, take your positions so I can get these guys into groups!" called Ron. Chris sulked over in his spot where he was suppose to be dueling with his three new recruits. They did this to see where they new ones stood in their abilities.

"Hello Mr. Finnigan." Chimed one of the new girls, Mina Beacon, who seemed to have developed some form of attraction or crush on Chris, though the young man hadn't noticed or didn't cared to.

"Hello Mina." he said distractedly as people rushed about to their assigned instructor. Alex Weasley had come along and was standing by her father, waiting to be of assistance if anyone were to be hexed accidentally.

"Wands at the ready!" called Harry. "And-"

"Hey look, an owl!" Clearly everyone was as easily distracted as thought because all of their heads turned at once to the owl who made its way over and dropped a letter onto Chris's head. He didn't hesitate to open it as everyone watched and he paled/

"Chris, what's wrong?" asked Seamus, coming over as his son crushed the letter into his fist.

"Someone take over for me. I gotta go." He announced and began running off.

"Hey, where are you going?" called John as everyone watched in confusion.

"Jessica is in the hospital! Somethings going on with the baby!" he answered and vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for an update! Been very distracted, but i'm back and trying to get things back up to speed! omg and i got the last harry potter book. finished reading it a few days ago!!! the book was awesome. won't be spoilers from that book for a while in this story. no worries, i'll put up a warning when it comes to possible spoilers! thanks to the loyal readers and reviewers tho!!! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jennifer sat in the Ravenclaw common room with Angela and Darnel with all of their books spread out on the table they were seated around. They were trying to get a general grasp of what exactly to expect in the classes to come, and after meeting Professor Snape, they only felt more determined to keep him off their backs to the best of their abilities. "I never knew someone could be so mean…" muttered Darnel as he flipped boredly through his Potions book.

"My cousins told me about Snape before… but they get into trouble all the time so I never really took them seriously." Said Jennifer, glancing between her two companions.

"I heard he's worse to the Gryffindor students. My brother Chris told me." Angela informed. "When ever a Gryffindor makes one mistake, the whole school knows it."

"He sure was nice to that Malfoy kid though…"

"That's because the Malfoy's have money." The group looked from their homework pile to see who had decided to contribute to their conversation, only to see Derek and his friends. Jennifer blushed a little and turned back to her books. Behind him were Jeff and Chris, both who which had waved cheerfully at the group. "What're you guys doing over here? Homework?" he asked curiously as Chris and Jeff came over and sat.

"We're just preparing." Said Darnel, flipping closed his Potions book. "Don't want Snape ripping off my head in front of all those Slytherins next class." He informed, getting a knowing nod from Angela. Considering they had class with the Slytherins, it was obvious who was going to get the bad end of the deal this time around.

"Anyway, what're you guys up to?" asked Angela brightly as she and Jennifer began cleaning up their things, shoving them into their school bags since it was all going to get dumped back out when they went up to their room anyway.

"We're going to explore the castle." Informed Jeff.

"We heard this place is full of secret entrances and rooms that only pop up if someone truly needs it." Chimed Chris and Derek nodded his head in confirmation.

"One of my older brothers told me about it. Supposedly some of the paths were closed off or destroyed during the war back when our parents were kids, but we wanna see what we can find." He informed brightly.

"You shouldn't do that," Jennifer started, looking up at Derek from where she sat. "You could get into a lot of trouble with the caretaker."

"You mean old Filch?" Jeff asked with a grin, and Jennifer frowned over at him. "He can't do anything but complain to our head of house." He informed. "No one takes him seriously.

"You could lose our house points." Jennifer said shortly. Derek waved a hand in the air in a dismissive manner as he two companions stood up, ready to join him on their quest.

"Relax Weasley. We know what we're doing. Ravenclaw is safe." He offered and with good byes, the troublesome three friends left their classmates, one who watched them leave the room in disapproval.

"You don't think they'll get Ravenclaw into trouble, do you?" asked Angela and Jennifer huffed as she grabbed the rest of her things and stood.

"I don't care. I hope Filch finds them." She said and made her way toward the girls dorm, leaving Darnel and Angela watching in slight confusion. They exchanged looks and Darnel shrugged a shoulder, suggesting the two of them go and find some treats.

* * *

Chris had arrived at St. Mungos, nearly shoving half the Healers out of his way as he made his way to the front desk. John was only but a few seconds behind as his childhood friend spoke frantically to the shocked witch at the desk "I'm looking for my wife! She's pregnant… I mean, she's in labor!" he announced. John came over, trying to calm his friend and apologized when the woman gave his companion instructions and he took off without another word.

"Excuse him. Its his first kid." He said and went after his friend. "Chris, hold on!" he called. Chris turned and looked at him anxiously, unable to really stop moving as he stood in place. "Mate, relax. Jess is fine."

"We don't know that!" Chris ranted and grabbed the first Healer he could when they reached the appropriate floor. "I'm looking for my wife!"

"Chris!"

"Mr. Finnigan!" Both men turned around and looked at an annoyed older witch who made her way over. Chris let go of the shocked younger wizard and coughed an apology as the witch looked at him with disapproval.

"Hello Miss Liveston." He muttered and she shook her head.

"Follow me, your wife is fine." Chris looked up at her with relief.

"What's wrong with the baby though? Isn't she early?" asked John, following the pair towards the room that Jessica was apparently in.

"Yes, she is, but the baby is ready to come and there's no way of stopping that one. Her contractions seemed to have stopped." Informed Miss Liveston and stopped outside the room door. "Go ahead inside and I'll take your friend here with me." She said. Chris nodded and John gave a reassuring smile before the two went their separate ways. When he entered the room, he couldn't help but to grin at his wife who was sitting in a hospital bed. Jessica looked over at him and suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

"Chris… the baby," She started and Chris came over, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a tight hug as she hugged him back and cried into his chest. "I don't know what's wrong with the baby."

"Nothings wrong with the baby, love." He reassured and she shook her head, her face still buried in his chest.

"Its too early… The baby isn't suppose to come for another two months." She answered, her voice muffled. "I should have listened to my dad and took it easy… I don't want to lose our baby." She cried. Chris sighed and stroked her hair silently.

"It'll be alright, love. I promise." He whispered. He cringed when she suddenly began gripping his arm tightly. "Jess…"

"It's the contractions... get the Healer." When he didn't react quick enough, the grip tightened and he let out a yelp of pain.

"I'm moving!" he yelled, prying himself out of her grip. When he reached the door, however, Healers were already making their way in, practically pushing him out of the way as they made their way over to the moaning witch. "What's going on!?"

"You're wife is going through labor, son!" announced one of the wizards and Chris watched in slight amazement and annoyance as the Healers went to work.

"CHRIS GET OVER HERE!!!" yelled Jessica when one of the Healers announced something about the baby being ready to come now. Chris quickly stumbled his way over to his yelled wife, who grabbed his hand before he had much of a chance to react. Chris caught himself when Jessica began squeezing his hand tighter than expected and his legs gave a bit.

"Jess you're killin' me…" he said through clenched teeth.

"And you did THIS to me!" she shot back and groaned in pain. "Get this kid out of me!"

* * *

"Jordan, wake up." The red head snapped up almost instandly, his hand instinctively going to his face to wipe off the bit of drool that had developed considering he had just drifted off to sleep in his Transfigurations book. Jackie and Jake were both sitting across from him with expectant looks on their face as he stared back blankly.

"What?" he asked groggily and Jackie rolled her eyes, slamming her book shut and Jake sighed, leaning back in his seat and stretching.

"You're a hopeless case, mate." He answered, ignoring the blank look on his cousin's face. "You fall asleep as if you didn't get enough of it in class today." He informed and Jordan frowned a bit. It was going on ten at night at this point and when looked down at his parchment, he realized he had finished none of the assignment that would be due for McGonagal in two days. That was the reason behind why the three Weasleys were gathered around a secluded table in the Gryffindor Common Room at the moment anyway.

"Its not my fault this is so boring." He muttered and flipped closed his books, pushing them to the side and stretching lazily. "I mean, McGonagall seems to make it a point to give the most boring assignments in the beginning of the year."

"And considering you have no other choice, you should bother actually finishing said assignment." Jackie responded smartly and Jordan glared at her while Jake smiled in entertainment.

"So anyway Jordan, what were you dreaming about over there anyway?" he asked and a confused look that reminded them so much of their uncle Ron crossed their cousin's face.

"What're you talking about?" he asked and Jackie raised an eyebrow at Jake, who was smirking mischievously.

"I don't know. I'm just saying you looked awfully happy during your little nap. Like you were dreaming about a girl or something." Jordan glared across the table and made a rude gesture, apparently choosing not to entertain Jake with a response and getting laughs from both his cousins in return.

"Was it about Anna, Jordan? I could tell her you're interested." Jackie offered with a grin and Jordan shook his head, a stubborn scowl on his face.

"Shut up. Its nothing like that!" he argued and would have continued if the girl in question has not come walking through the portrait hole, soon followed by his two energetic younger brother who were, apparently, talking to her.

"So you're American huh?" Mike was asking, looking at her with a sweet smile. "Are all American girls as pretty as you?"

"Leave her alone you twits!" Jordan shot before anyone could say anything else. The three looked over at him, Jake trying to hold back a laugh while Jackie pretended to be reading and the twins looked at their older brother in annoyance. Anna smiled a bit. "If they're bothering you just tell them to buzz off. They're void of emotions."

"Best to be void than run by." Matt snapped back and Jordan glared back at him causing Anna to giggle and shake her head.

"They aren't bothering me at all. In fact, they were very helpful." She informed and waved over at the grinning twins as she made her way to the girls dorm, calling a good night over her shoulder.

"Just because you like her doesn't make her your girlfriend!" Mike shot at his older brother who stood up, towering over his little brothers by a foot, but that not stopping them from arguing.

"I don't like her! I'm just saving her from the terror that is you two!" he yelled back. Jake had allowed himself to openly start laughing by this point and Jackie had hidden her laughter behind her book, but it was obvious Jake wasn't laughing alone.

"Jordan and Anna sitting in a tree," The twins began singing and before they knew it, Matt was tackled to the ground and the two laughing cousins watched the three siblings wrestle and yell. Brianna had walked through the portrait hole and stopped short, looking at the scene with no kind of entertainment.

"You guys are a bunch of gits." She said shortly and huffed her way to her room. This little comment had distracted the three from their fighting and Matt had watched her huff up to her room in with a look that said he actually knew what was wrong. Mike apparently noticed the look and frowned a bit.

"Jordan we're done playing with you. We're going to bed." He said loudly as he fell off his older brother's back and grabbed his wand off the ground. "C'mon Matt." He said as Jordan sat on the floor, robes sliding off a bit and hair a mess watching the pair leave.

"What was that about?" asked Jackie curiously as she watched the twins retreating backs. Jordan looked just as confused.

"Not sure…" he answered honestly and Jake raised an eyebrow in the direction the twins had disappeared in.

"Looks like you're not the only Weasley having a troubled love life, Jordan."

* * *

**_Author's Note: SORRY it took so long for me to update this. College life is insane, you know. Anyway, Christmas break is coming up and I should have an awesome amount of free time if I cant hurry and get a job. I have one chapter ready and typed up, so I'll be posting that up later. Chapter 10 is done, working on 11 and I have two other fics to work on so plz be patient and I appreciate all of you who have stuck around! Much luv! And Happy Holidays if I dont update before then!_**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was about five in the morning when Dean and Seamus had received the news of the birth of their very first grandchild and they both had made their way to St Mungos in just about the same frantic, except more excited, fashion as Chris. The Healers tried to keep themselves from being upset. After all, this wasn't the first time they had seen families act this way about the birth of a child. The Weasley family alone was a hospital adventure within itself. Chris was holding his newborn child in his arms, smiling fondly down at the infant when the dads had been led into the room and he grinned over at them proudly when he saw the looks on their faces. "Hey guys." He chimed. Jessica looked over at her father and father-in-law, smiling tiredly over at them.

"Hey, you two want to meet you new grandson?" she asked and their eyes lit up. Before either of them realized it, they were being hugged tightly and congratulated. Seamus was leaning over Chris's shoulder, looking proudly down at the boy. The child had soft dark hair and grey eyes and even though it was hard to tell who the boy looked like at the moment, he was still adorable.

"So what's the little man's name?" asked Dean, coming over and looking fondly down at his tiny new grandson.

"Noah." Answered Chris brightly. "Quite the little miracle, this one. They weren't sure if he was gonna make it, but he's as healthy as it gets." He informed and looked over at his wife, love shinning in his eyes. Jessica gave a small laugh and smiled tiredly back before making an effort to sit up.

"How about you guys try passing me my baby boy now." She suggested and Chris grinned, getting up and passing her eye baby whom she cuddled gently. Before they knew it, there was a flash and everyone turned their head to Seamus who grinned widely.

"Sorry, it was just so much of a Kodak moment." He said. Jessica laughed and shook her head, her gaze going back onto the child in her arms.

"Our family is finally complete." She said lightly. Chris smiled a little and looked over his dad who smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"Ange is gonna want to see the pictures of her nephew you know." He said and Chris laughed and nodded his head.

"I'll make sure to take enough."

* * *

"Quidditch tryouts are coming soon!" chimed James as he and Kevin pushed their way through the excited students so that they could read the newly posted announcement. Some of the older students chattered excitedly because Gryffindor had three positions opened up- two chasers and a beater.

"Shame that a good lot of Gryffindor team graduated." Said an older Hufflepuff student. "They're team was doing brilliantly."

"Yeah, but that gives us a better chance at winning this year." Laughed his companion. James scowled in their direction, but Kevin seemed to have shrugged it off.

"I wanna try out!" he blurted out.

"Shame though," The two looked over their shoulder at the older Gryffindor behind him who smiled. He was a sixth year they had remembered seeing around before. "You guys are too young for the team. First years aren't allowed." He informed and posted an announcement for when try outs for Gryffindor would be.

"Well why not? I know how to play." Kevin argued and the older student laughed.

"You're one of the newer Weasleys, right?" he asked and grinned, ruffling Kevin's hair a bit. "You've got some kind of spirit, you two. My name is Ian, Ian Kingston and if you boys like, next year I'll make dead sure as Captain that you to get first priority on the team try out before I leave." He offered and walked off. The pair looked back up at the announcements and James sighed, shoving his hands into his robe pockets, a disappointed look crossing his face.

"Oh well… I guess there's always next year." He muttered and fished his schedule out of his bag. "We've got flying lessons next." Kevin snorted.

"Brilliant." He turned around and for the first time in a while spotted Jennifer. "Jenny!" he called and the red head turned around and grinned happily at the sight of her cousins.

"Hi guys!" she said brightly and ran over to them. "I haven't seen you in a while. Going to flying lessons?" she asked, holding up her class schedule. The boys nodded.

"Seems to be a bit of a waste though, don't you think?" James asked as the made their way towards the doors that would lead outside. Jennifer shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, not everyone got to ride a broom daily like you two… Not to mention there are muggleborn students who need to learn as well." She answered knowingly. Outside there were all the first year students, standing among their own house mates talking excitedly, though there were a few that looked very nervous about the idea of being put on a broom and launched into air.

"Jenn!" Lily came running over and hugged her cousin happily. "How has Ravenclaw been treating you?" Jennifer laughed and pointed over at her fellow first year Ravenclaws who were waving over at her.

"Its been good. I'm gonna go join them now. Talk to you after class." She chimed and ran over to join them.

"That your family member?" asked one of their classmates, Nate. James nodded.

"She's our cousin. We kinda wished she would have ended up in the same house as us though." He answered as Madam Hooch came walking swiftly towards the students.

"Now, now students! Pay attention!" she called over the chattering and the group of 11 year olds turned their attention to the interesting looking woman. "Welcome to your first ever Flying Lesson! Now I know that not many of you have ever been on a room, or even understand the concept of broom riding. Well that is what this class is for. Now stand beside a broom! Off you go!" she ordered. The students quickly moved to stand besides their brooms as Madam Hooch shouted out instructions to the anxious and fearful students. Kevin noticed James look over at him with a mischievous smirk. He raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Up!" All the students shouted at once, many of the brooms shooting up into the owners outstretched hands while others struggled to get the broom to obey. Lily was among the few students who got proper results as she exchanged a grin with her brother.

"Good, good! Brilliant job! Concentrate now!" Madam Hooch called towards the upset students. Once the students had all managed to get their brooms hovering, they were ordered to mount them. A few Hufflepuffs could be seen struggling on their brooms and even Jennifer, despite the fact her cousins were doing so well, seemed to be having a bit of a moment. "I want you to hover only, students!" she called, glancing over at James, who was trying to do more.

"But what if we already know what to do, professor?" called James and the woman shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Potter. You must allow the others to catch up." She answered and James sulked. Derek, who was a few people down from Jennifer snorted and earned a glare.

"Shut it, Daives!" James snapped and Derek glared down it him.

"Get over yourself, Potter." He snapped back.

"James, don't start a fight." Lily ordered in a low voice.

"No way. If he has something he wants to say, he should say it to my face." James answered loudly enough for Derek to hear.

"What was that!" Derek flew out of formation so he and James were about a foot apart in the air.

"Guys, cut it out!" yelled Lily. Jennifer looked between her classmate and cousin as the two argued and glared each other down.

"Bet you I could beat you in a race across the entire quidditch pitch." Derek challenged.

"You're on!"

"You're gonna lose Gryffindor points!" Yelled Faith.

"You're going to lose Ravenclaw points!" Jennifer yelled. Madam Hooch was far down the line helping a struggling student and didn't seem to be paying attention to the argue kids.

"You're going to get a detention!" Lily snapped at her brother but neither of the boys were listening and before anyone could further complain, James and Derek were racing away. All the students looked on in awe.

"They're in sooooo much trouble." Said Kevin when Madam Hooch began yelling in anger at the racing 11 year olds.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jordan walked irritably through the corridors, struggling a bit with his bag as he tried shoving away his books and the new letters his parents had sent for him and his brothers. Classes had ended and after dinner he had a task to take care of for McGonagall, making him among one of the few still lingering in the halls while all the other students were doing homework and possibly heading for bed. He let out a sigh as students from other houses made their way by quickly, trying to get to their own houses before after hours. "Hello there." Came a gentle voice and Jordan jumped, turning quickly to see who was behind him only to blush deeply when he saw it was Anna smiling up at him. "You're in my house, right? Weasley?" Jordan flustered, his ears turning red.

"Uh, yeah… Jordan Weasley… you're new here right?" she smiled a little and nodded, holing out her free hand.

"My name is Anna Williams." She answered sweetly and Jordan absently shook her hand while still thinking about how truly beautiful she was. "Transferred here from America with my mom and dad."

"You're an only child then?" she nodded.

"Basically. You're the oldest aren't you?" she asked and looked confused when Jordan let out a snort.

"No. Third of five." He answered. When he saw the look on Anna's face, he looked away, his ears feeling hot. "We've got a big family is all…" he muttered and heard a giggle, chancing a glance over at the girl.

"Its ok, really." She informed as she adjusted her school bag. "I'd love to have siblings myself." She answered and Jordan couldn't help to make a face.

"Trust me, its not all its cracked up to be. Having an older brother who can do no wrong, an older sister who happens to be the only girl, and twin younger brothers who raise more hell than anything doesn't exactly give one much to be excited about."

"Yeah, but you have someone to talk to and play with." Anna pointed out as she walked along side him, looking up at the red head.

"If you want to try and see a positive side to it."

"Of course there's a positive side to it! You're never lonely." Jordan grunted and glanced over at her.

"So then, how do you feel about Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh it's wonderful! I love it. The classes are amazing. Its nothing like my old school." She answered brightly. "We were never sorted into houses or anything. In fact, I went to a school with all girls so this is quite the experience for me." She said brightly. Jordan looked at her and a warm smile crossed his face. There was a silence before Jordan decided to open his mouth to say something, only to get cut off.

"Jordan!!!" He stiffened and turned around to see Kevin and James running towards him. They came to a stumbled halt and began bouncing around anxiously. "We found something! We found something!"

"Guys, knock it off. You're not even supposed to be out at this time." Jordan responded in clear annoyance as he glared at his younger cousins. There was a moment where the pair seemed ready to argue and then a suspicious look crossed James' face.

"Well then what're you doing out here?" he asked. There was a silence between the group and Anna glanced at Jordan before smiling softly.

"Well I see this is a family deal, so I'll see you later Jordan." She said sweetly and waved good bye as she walked off. Jordan nodded absently, a delayed good bye escaping his lips. When he snapped out of it, his younger cousins were looking back at him in an expectant manner.

"You like her!" Kevin declared. Jordan looked at him in outrage and before he could respond the pair went running down the corridors chanting "Jordan and new girl sitting In a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" with him soon chasing after them yelling.

* * *

"We're going to have to send them a congratulatory basket." Sirius heard Remus say as his companion fed the owl that had just arrived with a letter from Chris and Jessica Finnigan, announcing the birth of their brand new baby boy, Noah Finnigan. He sighed boredly as he ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair.

"If you say so, Moony… These kids are growing up too damn fast." He muttered and Remus smiled a bit over at his friend.

"It's not so bad. We're not that old after all…"

"Harry's twin eleven year olds have just started Hogwarts, mate. And their oldest has already had a child. Harry is a grandfather already." Sirius expressed, putting an emphasis on grandfather. "Let's face it, mate. We're getting old." Remus didn't argue and grabbed his cloak from where it hung.

"Either way, I feel it is only proper. We'll be watching the boy grow up. And not to mention, I believe John Weasley's wife is expecting too."

"When Weasley and Longbottom combine," Sirius thought out loud. "This should be pretty interesting." Remus made a face at his companion and shook his head.

"Lets get going. We're due to meet Harry at the ministry any time now." Sirius nodded and summoned his cloak before soon following his friend through the floo network to the ministry. When he came out, there were witches and wizards rushing about and owls swooping from different heights over everyone's heads in attempts to not collide with one another and deliver the mail.

"Busy, busy." Sirius muttered as he lazily followed after Remus, his hands shoved in his cloak pockets. He looked around at the people that were working. Some arguing amongst each other, some waving sheets of parchment around as they ranted. He even spotted Alicia arguing with a tall, threatening looking wizard, who actually seemed to be backing down under her intense stare. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, not paying attention to the person heading right his way. Before he knew it, he felt someone thud into his chest and he stumbled back a bit. Unfortunately for the person who ran into him, they fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry!" Sirius looked down to see a young woman sitting on the ground, the paper work she had spread around the floor. Some people had looked over at the scene in either disapproval or confusion as she pushed her hair from her face and pulled out her wand to summon all the papers together. Sirius quickly knelt down to sleep her, reaching for some of the other items she had dropped and looking at her. She was attractive, with deep brown hair, with streaks of copper red and a young face with a few obvious freckles and reading glasses balancing on her nose, her grayish blue eyes visible behind them. "I am so clumsy." She muttered.

"No, I wasn't paying attention." Sirius replied in an apologetic tone and gave the girl a charming smile. She blushed a bit when she looked up and stuttered a bit before quickly grabbing her things from him and standing. Sirius wasn't paying attention to the slightly impatient look that had crossed his friend's face as he stood a little ways away waiting. "Sirius Black." He said, holding out a hand, the charming smile still on his face.

"Oh… um… hi…" Sirius couldn't help but have a grin spread across his face as she reached out and shook his hand. "I'm-"

"Cassie!" Sirius allowed his smile to drop. He knew that voice. Apparently so did the young woman he was trying to make a point to flirt with because her head turned quickly in the direction the name had been called from.

"Tonks…" He sighed as his cousin came running over and stopped short, with a slight, looking at the young woman in slight disapproval before glancing at the older male that was present.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" She blew him off just as quickly however and turned to the young woman. "Cassie, we have to get moving. The minister is waiting for those files." She said and began dragging the girl away by the arm in a hurried manner.

"Oh! Um, bye!" she called before regaining his balance and following Tonks. Sirius nodded and gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you too… Cassie."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jackie and Jake came walking into the Gryffindor Common Room covered in mud and rain, followed closely by a clearly annoyed Jordan. Everyone in the room looked over at them in slight confusion, but taking in the rain from outside and the quidditch practice that was to have taken place that night, there wasn't very much to question. "I don't see why the tryout couldn't have been postponed." Grumbled Jake, dropping tiredly in a nearby chair. Jordan had joined him in the sitting down part as he kicked off his shoes. Jackie decided more so on going to shower and left her cousins sitting in the muddy wet mess they were in.

"That's what happens when your captain is insane." Jordan complained as he slumped back with his eyes clothes. "But I think the twins made a pretty good impression at the try out." He said.

"What can you say? Kingston knows talent when he sees it." Said Jake and Jordan smirked proudly. Jake sighed as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment. He was wondering how this year was going to go. Soon Jordan was going to be an uncle, on the same quidditch team as his younger brothers, and not to mention he was crushing on that new girl, Anna. He yawned and opened his eyes, glancing around the room. There was a mixture of faces he remembered from previous years, the first years, and the transfers. He stopped when his eyes fell on one girl and he sat up at bit. "Oy, Jordan…" His cousin looked over at him lazily.

"Yeah, what?" Jake nodded over at the girl sitting off to the side with two girls from their year. She had dark long hair that went a little ways past her shoulders and a slightly round face that showed a very welcoming smile at the moment.

"That girl… was she here during the sorting and all?" he asked, nodding his head slightly in the girl in question's direction. Jordan looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, she was here. She arrived late. I remember Anna talking to her." He answered.

"She's a transfer." He explained. Jake nodded absently.

"If you want to make a good impression, I suggest you shower first." The two red heads turned to see Lily standing and looking at them both with a raised eyebrow.

"You've met her before?" Jake asked and Lily nodded.

"Yeah, at dinner last night. Her name is Danielle, but everyone calls her Dani. She's really nice and funny." Their younger cousin explained. Jake nodded and glanced back over at her absently.

"She's cute." He found himself saying before he could stop it. He quickly snapped out of it and hopped up quickly under the looks his cousins were now giving him. "Um… I'm gonna go shower now!" he announced and quickly left the room. Jordan was all out laughing at this point and Lily giggled before allowing a grin to cross her face as Jake ran off.

"This is going to be a brilliant year."

* * *

"Their baby is gorgeous." John glanced over at Janet, who was sitting on the couch reading a letter from Jessica that came with a picture of an extremely proud Chris holding a slowly plumping up Noah Finnigan. Janet looked back at him with a soft smile.

"Love, do you think our baby will be just as sweet?" John looked at her and his grin widened.

"I know our baby is going to be gorgeous." He answered and walked over, giving his wife a soft kiss. She smiled against his lips.

"You're too sweet." She murmured and looked down at her round belly. "So, what are you hoping for?" John looked a little confused when his wife had looked at him expectantly.

"What'd you mean?"

"You know, do you want the baby to be a boy or girl?" The blank expression eventually left the Weasley's face and the lopsided grin returned.

"Honestly, I don't care. Just as long as the tike is healthy." He answered truthfully. Janet stared at her husband silently for a moment before the reason why she fell in love with him seemed to spark up all over again. She tugged on his shirt so he would lean down and she kissed him deeply. When they parted, she leaned her forehead against his with a warm smile on her face.

"Everyday I think I fall deeper and deeper in love with you." She said, ignoring his confused expression. He straightened up and smiled, adjusting his shirt.

"What can I say, I just have that kind of charm." He said brightly and grinned playfully at her. Janet laughed and shook her head. Her husband would forever be a goof ball, but she wouldn't change it for the world. "Either way, I have to head to the Borrow to pick up some things. Gran has some baby things she wants us to have." He said as he summoned his cloak.

"I thought she gave everything to Sara when little Janie was born?" Janet asked and John shook his head.

"No, gave her some of Aunt Ginny's things. But, you know, having six boys Gran has a good amount of boy items to share." He laughed. Janet rolled her eyes when he came over and kissed her cheek. "I have business afterwards, you going to be here or at your parents?"

"What time are you going to be back?"

"Not sure. Maybe a bit late depending on how the chief is feeling." Janet looked a little sad and nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll just go to my parents. I don't like being in the house alone in this condition." She informed. John looked at her apologetically as guilt took over. He wasn't really sure what to say to this. Being an auror called for him to randomly up and leave. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll try and rush home tonight, love." He promised. Janet smiled and nodded. When he vanished, Janet sighed and looked down at her belly, rubbing it as she shook her head.

"That's your daddy. Sweet, compassionate, and always on the move." She said with a sigh as she shook her head.

* * *

"Bout time you got here." John stumbled forward and looked up at Chris with a slightly annoyed expression as he dusted the floo powder off his robes and out of his hair. "I've been waiting for you for like an hour now." He informed as his friend came walking ahead towards their destination, following his steps without hesitation.

"I had to take care of some things with my grandma before I came. Took a bit longer than expected." He answered and glanced at Chris. "This is just a meeting, right? I promised Janet I would be getting back home to her tonight."

"I suppose so. I mean, Ward owled me and said it was suppose to be pretty quick and we would get details when a few others arrive back from a mission." When they walked in the room, a good number of their comrades were sitting around discussing things. Patrick was leaning against a nearby wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, Josh Potter sitting next to him.

"Hey there, aren't you suppose to be enjoying the company of your lovely new wife right now?" Patrick looked up and smiled tiredly when he saw his brother in law.

"Hey John. Yeah, Alex is pretty upset with me for coming to this, but I couldn't miss the meeting. I was told it was mandatory." He answered with a sigh. Sharon had come walking into the room and took a seat next to her husband. Josh had apparently dozed off and didn't realize her arrival however.

"Apparently it's very important because I heard everyone is expected to be at this meeting." She offered. John stared at his cousin-in-law curiously and watched as Josh slowly woke up and greeted his wife with a sleepy smile.

"Love, I thought you weren't coming. You know, considering." He said. Sharon shook her head.

"It's just a meeting. No big deal." She said and kissed his cheek softly. He started waking up a bit more and opened his mouth to say something, but soon a group of the senior aurors came marching in, which apparently demanded silence. Considering amongst them was his dad, he was quick to silence himself to show his respect. John took a seat next to Chris when he saw the expressions on the older men and women's faces. Tonks was among the group, but for some reason, John could have sworn he saw a child standing with her with turquoise colored ruffled hair, but his attention was quickly taken when the chief walked in.

"I would like to start this by saying, all female aurors step forward at this moment!" Confused expressions crossed their faces, but even the older women stepped forward.

"Oy, is that a kid with Tonks!" whispered Patrick. The group looked and surely a small boy around the age of five was close at her heels, staying by her side and hiding under her cloak for some reason. He had turquoise hair, a round face and tousled hair. "Who do you think it is? She saved him or something?" John shrugged and was about to say something but the chief began speaking.

"If any of you are in any condition in which you can not risk going into battle, I want you to hand over your badges at this moment!"

"What!"

"Chief, what the hell is going on!?" screeched one of the women, but backed down under the older man's intense stare.

"We are entering a period in which you will be sent in dangerous missions and could be injured in ways some may find unimaginable. If you are in any condition in which you can not risk going into battle, hand me your badge!" he barked. There was a long silence. A few of the women exchanged looks and looked at the ground in uncertainly.

"I am in no condition, sir." Everyone's attention had turned instantly to Sharon, who had stepped forward and handed out her auror badge. "Due to pregnancy." The younger group of aurors looked at Josh in shock while the others turned to Harry.

"Congrats again, mate." Ron was heard whispering.

**_Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry its taken so long for an update. Between school and the fact I had total writers block its been hard to get around to this, but now I'm on summer vacation and if I'm not working, I promise I'll be making an attempt to work on my poor abandoned fanfics_**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chris walked along side John with his hands shoved in his pockets of his cloak and a thoughtful look on his face. The women who were expecting or were the only parent to their child available were told they couldn't be apart of any of the upcoming missions. The men were to be told their assignments and expectations next. No one had received any explanations behind these sudden orders either. They were sent for a break at the moment and were expected to meet and greet with the incoming aurors from across the world. Chris was not looking too forward to that however. "Jess is gonna go insane when I tell her about all this… You don't think they'll try to assign her to anything once the baby is older do you?" he asked, looking at his best friend worriedly.

"No way. Who would raise the kid if anything happens to one of you guys? Neither of you are in touch with your mums enough. Your dad's could I guess… and Angela's just too young." Chris nodded in understanding and let out a sigh of relief.

"Makes sense." He said and a smile crossed his face. "Wow, so Josh is gonna be a dad. Everyone is moving along pretty quick, huh?"

"Really quick." John pushed open the doors to the hall and the two friends stared in a mixture of annoyance and amazement at the new faces that had taken over. "Welcome new guys." There were witches and wizards spread through out the hall were a mixture of faces and the sounds of different accents as the large mass of individuals talked amongst each other.

"Bloody hell!" Chris looked around with a shocked expression. "They said we were getting some transfers, but nothing like this."

"Some of them were called in." The two friends glanced over their shoulder to see Harry standing there looking coolly out at the new comers mixed in with their bunch. "I don't really know why so many are here. I was told the minister called in extras."

"Is there something that's going on that we weren't told about?" asked John. Harry was about to say something until Ron came up and nudged him.

"Oy, we're suppose to be meeting up with someone right now." He informed, waving about a piece of parchment. He looked at his son and smiled a bit. "Eh, aren't you suppose to be with your wife right now?"

"Can't leave til the chief gives me my orders." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You're still expecting orders? You might not get any with Janet so far along."

"You never know with the information I got. Its one thing they're excusing the females." Said Harry, giving Ron a knowing look. The younger males looked at the older pair in confusion. Harry snapped out of his serious state at that moment and slapped the two on the shoulders. "All the same, go and get to know these new comers. I need to know what you think before any of them are put on a team with me." He said brightly and excused himself as he followed Ron off.

"What do you think they have to take care of?" asked Chris curiously. John shrugged.

"Dunno. We'll find out eventually. Lets go talk to that bunch over there." He said with a sigh.

Sirius looked up from his paper as Remus came walking in. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, expecting some form of dialogue and being disappointed. He cleared his throat as his long time friend went walking clear past him. "Hey, mate. Can't speak anymore? Was your trip really just that life changing?" Remus snapped his attention up and looked over at his friend in complete confusion. Sirius made a face.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. What were you saying?" Sirius made a face and grunted, looking back down at his paper.

"I was asking how your trip went. You were gone longer than expected," Sirius took a moment to take in his friend's appearance. "Looks as though you got some shocking news while you were away." Remus came and sat across from his friend, putting his face in his hands and proceeding to run them back through his hair.

"I went to see Tonks."

"Eh, and how was that?" Sirius asked in an uninterested manner.

"She has a kid."

"A kid huh? Wow, uncle Ted must be pretty excited. How old's the little monster? A few months or so?"

"Four years old."

"Eh? Wow… how'd I miss that? Wonder who the lucky guy is."

"Its me." There was a long silence and Sirius allowed the paper to slip from his hands while he stared at his best friend in complete shock.

"WHAT!?"

"His name is Teddy. He's four…. His facial features are mine, but his eyes and hair color... he's definitely Tonks' son."

"You never knew about him?!"

"Oh no, I knew about him. I've seen him a few times, but with all the insanity going on, Tonks had him and her parents taken somewhere for safety and she just brought him back recently." Remus explained, not looking up at his friend. "He's grown so much since I've last seen him…"

"Why the bloody hell don't I know about this kid?!" Sirius demanded, glaring down at the distracted man.

"I don't much feel like going into the details right now, Sirius."

"And why not? I mean, this is MY family we are talking about! We're best friends. Didn't you think you could trust me? And who might I ask is the god father!?"

"We haven't asked yet, but we wanted Harry to be." Answered Remus, finally looking up at his long time friend. Sirius stared at him for a while and slowly calmed down.

"I see… Good choice." He said quietly. "When do I get to meet the little monster?"

"Going to pick him up tomorrow. Tonks has an assignment and wants me to take him for a week or so." Remus answered and stood up, stretching a bit. "I'm thinking it would be a good chance to bond a bit and such." Sirius nodded and watched as Remus left the room before shaking his head.

"Unbelievable… Moony is a father… and with Tonks of all people!" he muttered to himself. He sat back with the thought and laughed to himself. This was going to be all to interesting. He couldn't wait to meet the spawn of his best friend and favorite cousin. He could only imagine would kind of child little Teddy Lupin (he assumed) could be like.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He didn't know how exactly they managed to get separated this time around, but Mike was not at all entertained with the fact that Matt had left for Quidditch practice without him. He remembered leaving Brianna alone with Matt because they were having their traditional argument of the day, but he didn't think that would result in his twin leaving him behind. Plus they had an older student that was already of the Quidditch team that agreed to help them practice. They were supposed to go together! Mike growled in annoyance and checked his watch. "Bloody hell, I'm late!" he yelled and began running, only to turn the corner and collide into someone along the way. Mike fell backwards and smacked his head on the hard ground in the process.

"Oh no! I am so sorry! Are you ok!?" yelled a panicking female voice. Mike groaned in pain as he sat up, holding his head, eyes still closed in pain. "Hey, look at me. Do you need me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"No, I'm fine…" Mike grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times when he noticed a girl crouched down in front of him with a concerned look on her face. She had brown hair with random streaks of light brown and blonde. It was wavy and held back with a headband and her light brown eyes showed with nothing but concern.

"I am really, sooooo sorry. I should have been paying closer attention!" Mike stared at the girl as she basically freaked out in front of him.

"You're not from here, are you?" he asked without thinking and she stopped her rant to look at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not from here… I've never seen you before and you have an accent." Mike answered as he rubbed the back of his head. The girl's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Um, no… I'm a transfer, from America." Mike looked at her and noticed she had the Gryffindor seal on her robes.

"You're in my house…" The girl reached and touched the house seal.

"Oh yeah… I, um, just arrived and got sorted today." She answered. "My name is Melanie Townsend." Mike reached his hand from the now formed lump on the back of his head and held it out.

"Mike Weasley." He said. The girl stared at him for a moment before taking his hand in a slight shake. "You're a second year, right? I mean, you look like you might be my age."

"Oh yeah! I was actually trying to find Gryffindor tower. I was told I would be meeting with someone who would help me, but…"

"If you come with me I can find you someone to take you there. I'm a bit late for a meeting so I can't really take you there myself." Mike offered as he made an attempt to get to his feet. The girl nodded her head slowly and quickly stood, taking his hand, catching the red head by surprise as she helped him to his feet.

"That would be really great! I was really freaked out when I couldn't find anyone from the same house. I ran into this one group of kids, but they weren't too helpful."

"Well you can't necessarily rely on many people around here." Mike dusted himself off and checked his watch again. "Argh! I'm gonna kill Matt!" he growled and grabbed Melanie's hand. "We have to hurry, NOW!" he announced, practically dragging the girl down the corridors.

* * *

"Hey, there's Mike." Matt glanced over his shoulder when he heard Brianna announce the arrival of his twin. He grinned widely at his clearly pissed off brother, but it faded a bit at the sight of the girl he was dragging along with him. Apparently Brianna was just as curious about the red head's new companion. "Oy, Mike. You're late for your meeting cause you're picking up girls?"

"Can it, Bri." Muttered Mike as he came to a halt and pointed an accusing finger in his twin's direction, finally letting go of the flustered girl that was with him. "You dirty, stinking prat! You said you were going to wait for me!"

"Oy, don't call names! You shouldn't have taken so long to get here!" Matt defended. He glanced at the girl his brother had with him. "Made a new friend I see." He added, nodding at the new comer. Mike glanced over his shoulder.

"She's a transfer. Her name is Melanie. She couldn't figure out how to get to Gryffindor and I would have helped her, but I was trying to get here in time."

"You're a transfer? Second year?" asked Brianna as Matt touched down and hopped off his broom, joining his class mates and sibling. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. I came from America with my parents and sister."

"Muggle or pureblood?" asked Matt.

"Um… half and half, actually. Muggle mum, wizard dad."

"Ha, she's just like you guys. I'm muggleborn myself." Chimed Brianna.

"Hey, hey over there!" The group turned as Gryffindor quidditch captain, Ian Kingston madehis way over, a welcoming grin on his face. "Sorry I'm a bit late. Got distracted by McGonagall." He informed with an almost exasperated sigh.

"It's no problem. Mike was late anyway." Chimed Matt, earning an annoyed look from his twin.

"It's your fault you twit!" Mike yelled. Kingston waved a hand at the pair is a dismissive manner.

"No worries kids," He glanced around at the group of twelve year olds. "Are you all interested in the team?" Brianna and Melanie quickly shook their heads.

"Nope, its just me and Mikey." Matt spoke up again, very enthusiastic about the practice about to take place. "We're more than ready for this! We practice all the time!" The older male looked at the pair thoughtfully and smiled in approval.

"Well then, we're looking for a beater and a chaser. Which one of you is going for which position?"

"I'm going for chaser." Mike answered.

"Beater right here." Kingston nodded.

"Right then. I suppose we'll have to test out those skills won't we." He said brightly. "I'm team seeker. As you know, the other positions are pretty much filled aside from the two you boys are going for."

"Our older brother is on the team as the keeper." Answered Mike. Kingston nodded.

"Jordan is quite the keeper I have to admit. He'll be joining us soon."

"The other team members are coming?" The boys glanced over at Brianna who was still standing nearby listening to the conversation. Kingston laughed.

"Of course! We can't have a practice without the team here." The twins exchanged looks and soon four figures could be seen making their way towards the pitch. "Ah, there they are. And they've got the balls."

"Sorry we're late! Got side tracked by Snape." Called a boy the twins remembered seeing around but never remember his name. He was a sixth year as far as they could remember. Jordan, Jake, and Jackie were with him dressed in their quidditch robes. Jordan and Jake were carrying a wooden crate between them with some difficulties.

"Well boys, prepare for the hardest work out of your lives." Said Jackie brightly when within five feet of the twins and quidditch captain. Jordan and Jake dropped the crate with relief.

"I hope they're the last tryouts this week. This is getting tiring." Said Jordan with a lazy stretch. Matt made a face. It always amazed him how lazy his older brother way. What was more absurd was that their mom thought Jordan was like their dad had been when he was younger. How the bloody hell could that have been?

'C'mon now Weasley. This is your responsibility not only as a Quidditch player but as a Gryffindor to make sure our team is better than all the other houses!" declared Kingston proudly. The three Weasley cousins were looking at the older boy with raised eye brows. While the sixth year with them laughed silently and shook his head. The twins were looking at him with shinning eyes of excitement.

"Really Ian. Its not that serious." The older boy informed with an entertained smirk. Kingston blinked and turned to his classmate with an accusing look.

"Come on now Cain! You know how important getting the house cup is to me!"

"All too well."

"Lets get this going then, shall we!" Jake called over the noise. "You girls can watch frp, the bleachers." He directed to Melanie and Brianna, who obediently made their way off the field.

Right then, you boys get the general idea of the game," Jackie began while her two younger cousins looked at her intently. "Now is the time to see you in action with legitimate equipment." She informed. Kingston was clearly comfortable with his team mates taking over as Cain kicked open the heavy crate that Jordan and Jake had carried over and a beaters bat was tossed to Matt by Jordan.

"This isn't going to be as easy as playing back home." The red head informed.

"We know." Said Mike boldly as the others began taking their positions, Jake grabbing the other beaters bat and the others took their positions above head.

"I'm seeker, so I'll be sitting this out and watching you boys in action." Kingston informed, taking the quaffle from Cain as the chasers began mounting their brooms. Jordan had situated himself at the goal post. "Let the games begin!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

"Hey!" Mike glanced over his shoulder and smiled a bit when he saw Melanie running in his direction. She seemed to find some kind of companionship in him and found her way to his side whenever she got a chance. She came to a cheerful stop in from of him, a bright smile on her face. "Where are you off to so late?" Mike held up an envelope.

"My mum sent me and my brothers a little care package so it was my job today to send a thank you letter home." He explained. "What're you doing out so late?"

"Just exploring. I was hanging out with Brianna in the common room but she and Matt got into another one of their arguments so I left."

"Curfew is soon you know. You could get yourself in trouble if Filch catches you."

"Who's Filch?"

He's a creepy old guy who lurks the halls looking for naughty students to torture." Melanie's eyes widened as Mike continued walking.

"But surely the headmistress doesn't allow this!"

"He gets his way sometimes. Once my dad got into trouble and had to run errands in the Forbidden Forest." Mike side glanced at the girl who was looking at him in shock as they made their way to the Owlry.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. He told me. My dad and my uncle and the Malfoy guy went with Hagrid."

"That's insane!"

"Hogwarts makes boys into men." Mike answered, causing Melanie to make a face.

"You're weird." Mike looked at her in confusion and she giggled at the expression. The confused look soon turned into one of disapproval.

"I am not weird."

"Oh come now. You aren't sensitive are you?"

"NO!" Melanie gave him a look, which earned a frown. She giggled again and gave a small teasing smirk.

"Right. You're not sensitive." Mike huffed but didn't respond. When they arrived at the owlry Melanie looked around in curiosity and amazement.

"Never been in an owlty before?" Mike asked, taking a quick glance over his shoulder at her as he took hold of Pig, trying to calm the hyperactive owl down.

"My parents aren't magical." The girl answered.

"They're muggles then?"

"I suppose. If that's what you call it." She walked over, gently taking Pig from Mike and softly stroking the tiny owl's feathers. The owl slowly began to calm and Mike raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "My parents are vets."

"I see. That's why you're so good with this little twit." Mike asked, taking the now calmed creature from the girl and walking to the window.

"I don't think animals are stupid. Just misunderstood."

"Well Pig has to be the most misunderstood creature on the face of the earth." Muttered Mike, releasing the owl into the night sky. Melanie laughed.

"Why is his name Pig?" Mike shrugged, glancing over at the girl, and then looking back out at the sky.

"Dunno. He was my dad's owl. That's been his name for as long as I can remember."

"Hmm, that's cute." The two sat silently looking at the night sky and Mike stiffened when he felt Melanie leaning against him. He looked at her and sighed when he realized she had dozed off and was now sleeping against him.

"Bloody hell…."

* * *

The Weasleys, Longbottoms, Chris and Jessica were in the waiting room of St. Mungos after getting news that Janet was delivering. Neville was pacing anxiously, repeatedly running his fingers through his hair to the point it was sticking out in every direction despite how much Hannah tried to calm him. Ron was a little calmer than his brother in law and Hermione was running around asking the nurses questions.

"I'm sure Janet will be fine," informed Jessica from where she sat, rocking baby Noah. Chris was beside her half sleep. "She's a strong girl and she has John in there with her."

"Its been a while though… You think the labor will be so long?" asked Hannah. Jessica looked down at her own baby and a warm smile crossed her face.

"I suppose it also depends on the woman herself how long the labor will be. I was in labor for hours and look how tiny this little man is." She answered. Hermione made her way back over and let out a sigh, taking the seat next to Ron.

"I hope everything is going ok. I expected John to come out with some kind of news by now."

"She's probably not going to let him leave her side." Answered Ron, glancing at his watch. "I think I should go owl mum. We've been here seven hours now and there's been no…" He trailed off when two healers went rushing by. Apparently the others were just as distracted.

"Where do you think they're going?" Neville began panicking again.

"I'm sure it's not for Janet." Hannah said swiftly, trying to sooth her husband. Ted was shaken out of his sleep and looked around in obvious confusion as his mother tried to calm his nervous wreck of a father.

"Am I an uncle yet?" The boy asked groggily. Neville let out a groan and Hannah smiled a bit at her youngest.

"Not quite yet, love." She answered. It was only half an hour that John came walking into the room, looking a bit ruffled, but relieved and glowing as he grinned at his family and friends.

"John! How is she?" asked Hermione as they all jumped to their feet, looking at him expectantly.

"Janet said she knew you would be anxious so she wanted me to come get you so you could meet the newest addition to the Weasley family." He answered brightly. He led them to the room where Janet sat in a hospital bed holding a tiny bundle. She looked like she must have had a rough time, but had apparently completely forgotten about it as she looked down at her newborn child. Hannah and Hermione were the first two to make their way over, hugging the young woman and looking anxiously at the baby.

"Aw, the signature Weasley red hair." Said Hermione and Janet laughed, stroking the baby's dark red hair.

"He's perfect. And he's got the most gorgeous eyes." She said brightly as the baby stared back at her with bright brown eyes.

"What's his name?" asked Jessica, who was looking curiously at the tiny infant.

"We decided on Jeremy." Answered John brightly. "We haven't decided on a middle name that flows just yet."

"He's gorgeous." John's grin widened as his family and friends congratulated him.

"We have to owl your brothers and sister. They're going to want to know about their new nephew." Informed Ron brightly.

"I can already hear the twins now." Said Chris thoughtfully. John and Janet laughed. The twins were pretty rambunctious.

"I'll owl McGonagall to make arrangements for the boys to come this weekend to see the baby." Hermione informed as she held her first grandchild.

"Wow, 'Mione. You're a granny now." The woman looked up and gave her husband a look.

"Well Ronald, I like to think it's more of a celebration than a reminder of my age." She informed. He looked a little embarrassed for a moment but grinned all the same.

"Eh, could be worst I suppose." Janet rested back into her pillows as the family admired the newest addition. No one really noticed the look exchanged between her and her husband as she relaxed and let things flow. Life was going to be just fine. She knew it.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey!" Mike glanced over his shoulder and smiled a bit when he saw Melanie running in his direction. She seemed to find some kind of companionship in him and found her way to his side whenever she got a chance. She came to a cheerful stop in from of him, a bright smile on her face. "Where are you off to so late?" Mike held up an envelope.

"My mum sent me and my brothers a little care package so it was my job today to send a thank you letter home." He explained. "What're you doing out so late?"

"Just exploring. I was hanging out with Brianna in the common room but she and Matt got into another one of their arguments so I left."

"Curfew is soon you know. You could get yourself in trouble if Filch catches you."

"Who's Filch?"

He's a creepy old guy who lurks the halls looking for naughty students to torture." Melanie's eyes widened as Mike continued walking.

"But surely the headmistress doesn't allow this!"

"He gets his way sometimes. Once my dad got into trouble and had to run errands in the Forbidden Forest." Mike side glanced at the girl who was looking at him in shock as they made their way to the Owlry.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. He told me. My dad and my uncle and the Malfoy guy went with Hagrid."

"That's insane!"

"Hogwarts makes boys into men." Mike answered, causing Melanie to make a face.

"You're weird." Mike looked at her in confusion and she giggled at the expression. The confused look soon turned into one of disapproval.

"I am not weird."

"Oh come now. You aren't sensitive are you?"

"NO!" Melanie gave him a look, which earned a frown. She giggled again and gave a small teasing smirk.

"Right. You're not sensitive." Mike huffed but didn't respond. When they arrived at the owlry Melanie looked around in curiosity and amazement.

"Never been in an owlty before?" Mike asked, taking a quick glance over his shoulder at her as he took hold of Pig, trying to calm the hyperactive owl down.

"My parents aren't magical." The girl answered.

"They're muggles then?"

"I suppose. If that's what you call it." She walked over, gently taking Pig from Mike and softly stroking the tiny owl's feathers. The owl slowly began to calm and Mike raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "My parents are vets."

"I see. That's why you're so good with this little twit." Mike asked, taking the now calmed creature from the girl and walking to the window.

"I don't think animals are stupid. Just misunderstood."

"Well Pig has to be the most misunderstood creature on the face of the earth." Muttered Mike, releasing the owl into the night sky. Melanie laughed.

"Why is his name Pig?" Mike shrugged, glancing over at the girl, and then looking back out at the sky.

"Dunno. He was my dad's owl. That's been his name for as long as I can remember."

"Hmm, that's cute." The two sat silently looking at the night sky and Mike stiffened when he felt Melanie leaning against him. He looked at her and sighed when he realized she had dozed off and was now sleeping against him.

"Bloody hell…."

* * *

The Weasleys, Longbottoms, Chris and Jessica were in the waiting room of St. Mungos after getting news that Janet was delivering. Neville was pacing anxiously, repeatedly running his fingers through his hair to the point it was sticking out in every direction despite how much Hannah tried to calm him. Ron was a little calmer than his brother in law and Hermione was running around asking the nurses questions.

"I'm sure Janet will be fine," informed Jessica from where she sat, rocking baby Noah. Chris was beside her half sleep. "She's a strong girl and she has John in there with her."

"Its been a while though… You think the labor will be so long?" asked Hannah. Jessica looked down at her own baby and a warm smile crossed her face.

"I suppose it also depends on the woman herself how long the labor will be. I was in labor for hours and look how tiny this little man is." She answered. Hermione made her way back over and let out a sigh, taking the seat next to Ron.

"I hope everything is going ok. I expected John to come out with some kind of news by now."

"She's probably not going to let him leave her side." Answered Ron, glancing at his watch. "I think I should go owl mum. We've been here seven hours now and there's been no…" He trailed off when two healers went rushing by. Apparently the others were just as distracted.

"Where do you think they're going?" Neville began panicking again.

"I'm sure it's not for Janet." Hannah said swiftly, trying to sooth her husband. Ted was shaken out of his sleep and looked around in obvious confusion as his mother tried to calm his nervous wreck of a father.

"Am I an uncle yet?" The boy asked groggily. Neville let out a groan and Hannah smiled a bit at her youngest.

"Not quite yet, love." She answered. It was only half an hour that John came walking into the room, looking a bit ruffled, but relieved and glowing as he grinned at his family and friends.

"John! How is she?" asked Hermione as they all jumped to their feet, looking at him expectantly.

"Janet said she knew you would be anxious so she wanted me to come get you so you could meet the newest addition to the Weasley family." He answered brightly. He led them to the room where Janet sat in a hospital bed holding a tiny bundle. She looked like she must have had a rough time, but had apparently completely forgotten about it as she looked down at her newborn child. Hannah and Hermione were the first two to make their way over, hugging the young woman and looking anxiously at the baby.

"Aw, the signature Weasley red hair." Said Hermione and Janet laughed, stroking the baby's dark red hair.

"He's perfect. And he's got the most gorgeous eyes." She said brightly as the baby stared back at her with bright brown eyes.

"What's his name?" asked Jessica, who was looking curiously at the tiny infant.

"We decided on Jeremy." Answered John brightly. "We haven't decided on a middle name that flows just yet."

"He's gorgeous." John's grin widened as his family and friends congratulated him.

"We have to owl your brothers and sister. They're going to want to know about their new nephew." Informed Ron brightly.

"I can already hear the twins now." Said Chris thoughtfully. John and Janet laughed. The twins were pretty rambunctious.

"I'll owl McGonagall to make arrangements for the boys to come this weekend to see the baby." Hermione informed as she held her first grandchild.

"Wow, 'Mione. You're a granny now." The woman looked up and gave her husband a look.

"Well Ronald, I like to think it's more of a celebration than a reminder of my age." She informed. He looked a little embarrassed for a moment but grinned all the same.

"Eh, could be worst I suppose." Janet rested back into her pillows as the family admired the newest addition. No one really noticed the look exchanged between her and her husband as she relaxed and let things flow. Life was going to be just fine. She knew it.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Good luck boys! Bring Gryffindor home another victory!" The school year was deep in progress, Gryffindor had a victory in their first match against Ravenclaw and were now up against Slytherin. The twins proved to be very successful on the team and it was learned that if you managed to piss of Matt Weasley while he held a beaters bat, damage could be done. The team was making their way to their locker room while classmates made their way to the stands.

"It's bloody freezing out here." Grumbled Tim from where he plastered down next to Brianna. The students had bundled up in as much as they could for the match. Melanie and Dani had joined the Longbottom boy. Dani had been changed to a second year when McGonagall learned that the girl was twelve and had been jumped ahead in her old school. The older witch only felt it fair that the girl be with her own age group as it would be less stress on her.

"Playing against Slytherin. This should be interesting." Said Brianna, looking around the pitch. James, Kevin, and Lily were seated behind the older students, passing candy among each other while talking excitedly.

"This match is going to be brilliant! Slytherin is goin' down!" yelled Kevin enthusiastically. James cheered alongside his cousin while Lily rolled her eyes. Nate sat next to her and grinned over at his two roommates. They had to deal with nonsense from Slytherin up to until this moment and only declared potential victory at this point.

"We did pretty brilliant against Ravenclaw. I'm sure we can do this." He said brightly.

"Maybe, but Slytherin plays dirty." Informed Brianna. Dani glanced over at her.

"Should we be worried?"

"Course not," interrupted Tim, gaining the concerned female's attention. "The way Matt handles a bludger, it'll be a miracle anyone comes out of this alive."

"He's so wreckless." Muttered Brianna. Soon AJ's enthusiastic voice was heard echoing over the excited students as he announced the teams.

"Like always, this match proves to be the most interesting of the year!" he declared, McGonagall standing next to him to supervise as the teams came shooting out into the pitch on their brooms. "Our brave Gryffindors versus our sneaky Slytherins!" Cheers and cat calls echoed.

"Show no mercy!" screamed some of the older Gryffindor males. Kevin and James were right along with them.

"This is going to be so wicked!" On the other side of the pitch the Ravenclaw students were cheering on the Gryffindors. No one wanted Slytherin to win of course. Adam was among the many not seated, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"GET 'EM!" Students screamed and cheered as the players zoomed through the sky. The violence level in the match was amazing. The beaters seemed to be aiming at one another far too much and once a Slytherin chaser nearly knocked Jake off his broom, resulting in the Weasley throwing the quaffle at the laughing brunette's head.

"Bloody hell." Growled Derek, annoyed at how close the match was, despite Gryffindor being in the lead so far.

"Their seeker needs to find the snitch." Said Darnel, who was watching intently. Jordan managed to block the goal just barely and it wasn't long before the players were on the move again.

"Knock him off his broom!" screamed Brianna as Melanie stood next to her, watching intently. She shuddered when she felt a chill and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't know how they can play in these conditions. It's so cold… and it feels like its getting colder." She muttered, noticing some of the other students had gathered closer together for warmth. She looked back up at the game and made a face when she realized the sky seemed to be getting darker.

"Is a storm coming in?" Dani was heard asking from the other side of Brianna.

"Something isn't right."

"Oy, what's that?" yelled Nate, pointing in the direction of the forest. "Look! Look!" Slowly heads started turning from the sky to the ground and a silence slowly took over the area along with coldness.

"What are those?"

"Everyone leave the pitch IMMEDIATELY!" McGonagall's voice suddenly echoed above them all. All the younger students looked confused, but the older students were soon rushing and guiding them.

"Watch out for the younger ones! Especially the first years!"

"Everyone stick together and let no one fall behind!" The students were rushing towards the castle, the fifth, sixth, and seventh years all with their wands out ready to protect the others. Teachers were in the mix, rushing the students along, and Kevin could be heard at one point screaming, "What about my sister?" The quidditch teams had quickly landed and were running in the direction of the other students, two professors having accompanied them and running along with them.

"To your common rooms now!" Some of the smaller first years were being carried on the backs of older students so as not to be trampled.

"Is the castle being attacked?" asked Jennifer, who was being pulled along by Angela and Darnel.

"Who knows! Just run!" At that moment, their grips on her hand, along with the fact so many students had flooded the corridors, had slipped.

"Jen!"

"Angela!"

"C'mon Weasley! I've got you!" Jennifer's hand was quickly caught by Derek's as he continued to pull her along. "Stay close to me, alright." She gripped onto his hand tighter and allowed the boy to lead her on. There were screams and explosions heard ahead and a few students had even stopped running because of shock.

"Protect the kids!"

"Deatheaters!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius made a face when he entered the ministry HQ only to find it in an uproar. Remus stepped out from behind him and looked at his childhood friend in the same confusion. "We came at a bad time I take it."

"What could possibly be this bad? Sirius blurted out and watched as aurors suddenly went running by, Josh Potter being among the group. "Something isn't right…" Remus was quick to find someone to question.

"What is going on? Has there been an attack?"

"Yes! There… there's been an attack at the school! At Hogwarts!" answered the witch. Sirius stiffened almost instantly. Aurors were making their way swiftly out, all determined to get to Hogwarts.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Harry!" The once boy who lived, now grown, looed up to see his godfather running towards him.

"Sirius! Hogwarts is in danger. Deatheaters have gotten loose and they took dementors with them!"

"How the bloody hell are there possibly still enough deatheaters about to cause something like this?"

"We don't know, honestly. I haven't the time to talk. I have to get there now. Lily and James are there."

"We're coming with you." Announced Remus. Harry didn't bother arguing and gave a quick nod, leading the two older adults and vanishing to their destination.

"Lets go!" when they arrived, it seemed many of the aurors had taken control of the situation, though screams of students could still be heard echoing through the corridors. This clearly didn't sit well with Harry, who had gone pale and took off running in the direction of the screams.

"Gryffindors this way!"

"Protect the first years!"

"JAMES!" Sirius instantly recognized this voice of his godson's daughter and went running.

"Lily!"

"BACK OFF!" Sirius rounded the corner just as a masked wizard went flying back and slammed violently into the wall, being knocked out. Behind the attack was James Poitter, who stood with his wand out and protectively in front of his younger siblings and a group of frantic students.

"Nice job, Potter."

"Its looks like they're trying to retreat!" called a female auror.

"Let no one escape!" yelled Remus, already having bound the wizard Josh had knocked out.

"What's happening?" asked Lily's shaking voice from where she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Josh turned to her and gave a reassuring smile.

"Get to safety, ok. I've got everything under control." He said and stood up straight and watched them run off before going to help his companions.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Matt!" The red head looked up and blinked in shock and confusion when Brianna pushed through the crowd and threw her arms around him. "I was so worried!" All around the common room families and friends were panicking. Jordan had entered the common room with Jackie, Jake, and the twins, but they were all worried about if Jennifer made it safely to Ravenclaw.

"Bri, relax! We had Kingston with us. We were fine." Matt informed, his face red as he pulled her off. "Did you guys see those people with the masks?"

"Yeah… were they really deatheaters though?" asked one student.

"No way!" everyone turned to a fifth year boy with blonde hair. There aren't any more active deatheaters. No one is that thick. Ever since you know who was defeated."

"Get over yourself, Robinson. Clearly something is still going on, or didn't you notice that Hogwarts is under attack." Snapped Jordan.

"Shouldn't we be out there fighting?"

"No way! There are aurors here right now."

"How are we gonna know when it's safe to leave?"

"Did you see that guy who save James?" Through all the noise and confusion, the Weasley kids and Potter twins separated themselves and gathered in a corner to talk.

"I know its crazy, but what is Voldemort had a balk up plan and its all taking effect now?" Jake whispered.

"There's no way. It's been years since he was defeated. It couldn't honestly take over twenty years to get revenge." Informed Jackie.

"Well maybe someone else has been taking over… building up and army and power."

"What does anyone have to gain by following Voldemort's example?"

"To do what Voldemort himself possibly couldn't." There was a silence.

"So do you think they were looking for something specific in the castle and that's why they attacked?" asked Mike.

"They could be looking for someone…"

"Who could they possibly storm the castle for?"

"Maybe Dumbledore."

"If it's a plot to do what old Voldie couldn't then…" Jordan stopped when the portrait hole flew open and everyone went silent at the sight of a very ruffled McGonagall.

"All of you report to your rooms and do not leave them. We will have aurors outside your tower to protect you in case of any further attacks. Your parents have been informed and will be arriving to the castle between tonight and tomorrow.

"They aren't shutting down Hogwarts, are they?" blurted out a distraught third year. The old witch closed her eyes as she let out a tired sigh.

"At this moment I am not quite sure, Mr. Powers. Now everyone to everyone to your rooms. Prefect will be notified of any changes and news otherwise."

"Headmistress! What about our cousin?" asked James swiftly as McGonagall began to make her way out. She looked over her should at him.

"Jennifer Weasley, right? She is fine. Mr. Daives is watching after her." James nodded. The family was able to feel some form of relief and began making their obediently to their rooms as instructed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ravenclaws flooded their common room for dinner in silence, hesitant to speak due to the earlier events. Derek was the first to speak when he and the other first years had gathered in one section of the room. "Where's Weasley at?" Angela looked up from where she was seated.

"She's still in the room. She's not hungry and wants to be left alone." Derek made a face and began walking towards the stairs leading to the girls' rooms.

"She needs to eat. Locking herself away isn't good." As he stepped up the stairs, they immediately vanished, sending the boy falling on his face and a scream was heard. Jennifer soon came sliding right in front of her classmate, both looking at each other in shock.

"Daives?"

"Weasley?" The room stared for a moment and quickly, but awkwardly looked away. Jennifer frowned as she pushed herself off the ground and refused to look at the boy in front of her.

"What were you doing?"

"I was coming to check on you."

"Boys can't come up to the girls rooms. Everyone knows that." Derek scowled.

"Well clearly I didn't." He grumbled as he pushed himself up and followed her. "Are you ok? Everyone was kinda worried about you, y'know."

"I'm fine." Jennifer muttered and dropped in the seat next to Angela. "I just wanted to be alone." She refused to look at her savior of the day and it didn't take long before he realized it and walked away. He dropped next to Jeff, who was in a serious debate with Adam.

"They're after the Potter kids!" he was whispering intently. "That's the only reason they attacked. "Adam was clearly not convinced.

"If they were after the Potters then why didn't they just attack at night?"

"Because we were all in one area! It was easier." Derek couldn't help but to look at his friends in obvious irritation. They were busy debating the incident and apparently had forgotten that one of their classmates was related to the Potters.

"Knock it off, you guys." The pair looked at him. "You forgot Weasley was their cousin? She's upset enough without hearing rumors." The two glanced over at the red head who was talking quietly with her friends.

"S'pose you're right." Derek looked over at her and sighed. Things were complicated, but he had a feeling they were more complicating for her and her family now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I want to see my child!" Parents and guardians had flooded the Great Hall, seated at their childs' respectable house table. The Gryffindor table still sported a significant amount of red heads. The professors all stood to the front of the Hall as the last of the adults entered and took their seats. McGonagall made her way into the room and looked around. She was clearl ruffled by the whole situation. Glancing over at the others, she nodded and cleared her throat.

"As you are now all aware, today Hogwarts was attacked by deatheaters." The words shakily left her mouth, followed by an uproar from the parents.

"What are deatheaters!?" panicked a muggle mother at Hufflepuff.

"Are you sure they were deatheaters?"

"Does that mean you-know-who is back!"

"Don't be a twit!"

"How are we suppose to protect the children!?"

"Why would there be a terrorist attack on Hogwarts!" McGonagall raised her hand in request for silence and waited until the adults before her were calmed.

"We are uncertain if they were truly deatheaters or why they attacked the school, or how they got passed our enchantments for that matter."

"Were any students hurt?" asked one of the mothers whose eyes were red from crying.

"Fortunately our older students were able to lead and protect the younger children."

"Did they seem to go in one direction? The attackers I mean. Like towards a certain room or office?" asked a parent next to Percy at Ravenclaw.

"We just want our children safe! My Melissa just transferred her and she doesn't know any advanced magic."

"We can assure you that we are going through major precautions to further shield the castle" One of the professors decided to speak up. McGonagall nodded.

"Precisely. As we speak, some of the ministry's finest aurors are working on it as we speak."

"Then when do we get to see our kids?"

"I believe tonight is not quite the time. We want the students to calm down first-"

"My Jeffy is only 11 year olds! I am sure all her wants to know is that he is safe and that his parents are here for him!" announced one mother.

"You're not the only one worried about their child," informed Angelina, glaring over that the woman.

"Tomorrow," McGonagall repeated. "Until then, you are all welcomed to stay here." A few of the adults exchanged looked, but all seemed to agree. Soon cots were conjured and a long table of food and drinks was placed at one end of the Hall. The school staff had left, leaving the worried guardians to themselves. There was not much noise, making the Hall more gloomy than expected.

"Our poor Jennifer. She's not even in Gryffindor with the others." Said Percy as he paced, chewing on his thumbnail nervously. Penelope was busy situating their sleeping arrangements and noticed Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas not too far off talking to what she believed to be their ex-wives, Lavender and Parvati.

"I think she's fine." She informed, tearing her attention from the arguing group. "She made good friends with the Finnigan girl." Percy nodded absently, but clearly continued to worry.

"I don't know why we don't just go anyway. We know where Ravenclaw is." Muttered one voice. It was Marcus Daives, Roger Daives' oldest son. He stood with his dad, both looking stressed. "I know they told us no one was hurt, but I want to see for myself."

"We're not going to do anything stupid. I think someone might be outside the door preventing anyone from leaving anyway." Answered Roger and sighed. "We'll wait til tomorrow like everyone else to see Derek." It wasn't long before the group found they would not be getting much sleep as they stared up at the enchanted ceiling from their cots. Muggle or not, they had the sickening feeling that something bad was coming and it would not be easy to beat.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jake rolled over and stared silently at his alarm clock through tired eyes. He could hear the shuffling of his cousins and roommates sheets and could only assume even they could not sleep as well. By then, it was 6:30 in the morning and they red head determined he'd be getting no sleep at all. Groaning, he sat up swiftly and swung his feet over the side of the bed gracefully and silently slipping out of his bed and making his way out of the room. He was convinced that the others would follow soon enough. They had already received an announcement that there were no classes, so midday naps were a definite option.

Jake groggily made his way down to the common room when he noticed a figure sitting on the couch in front of the fire, hugging their knees. He paused for a moment before making his way slowly over and clearing his throat uncertainly. The figure, who happened to be a girl, jumped and looked back at him. "Dani?" She looked shyly down and turned away. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing… just couldn't sleep. What're you doing up?" Jake shrugged.

"Same thing. I don't really think anyone is asleep, honestly. He answered and dropped next to the younger girl. "Must be weird for you." Dani looked at him in confusion. "You know, coming to a new school and just as you're getting comfortable something like this happens."

"Oh," The girl nodded as she hugged closer to her knees and rested her chin on them. "It is weird, but everyone was quick to protect each other, I kinda feel… safe." Jake looked at her in slight confusion. "Maybe it's because so many people in Gryffindor are related or because they've grown up together, but people still made sure I was safe and not left behind."

"Well what kind of friends leave a companion behind?" Jake pointed out with a smile. "You're part of the Gryffindor family now. Someone will always have your back." Dani smiled at the red head before looking back at the fire.

"You and your cousins are very close. I really like that about you guys."

"That's cuz we spend just about every minute of our lives together." He snorted.

"But that's a good thing. Families should always be close." Dani informed. "My family is spread out so I don't get to see them as much."

"You have a large family?"

"Not as large as yours must be, but there are quite a few of us." At that moment there was a shuffling sound heard and the two quickly turned in the direction of the couch behind them that was facing the other wall. Dani shrank down in the couch she was sharing with Jake. "Who is over there? I thought everyone was upstairs."

"How long have you been down here?"

"Like an hour." Jake frowned and took out his wand.

"Don't move." He got up quietly and crept cautiously over to the couch. When he saw who the intruder was, a blank look crossed his face before he turned and walked away.

"What is it?" whispered Dani, looking concerned. Jake just shook his head.

"We should just try going to bed." He suggested. The younger girl looked confused but agreed. Jake watched her walk up to the girls dorm before going off to his own dorm. He dropped on his bed and glanced over at where AJ slept. Since when did the guy and his cousin become so close? And why the hell were they cuddled up on the couch sleep together? Jordan was definitely going to have to hear about this.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was quick to join the group of Gryffindor parents the next morning as the head of houses arrived, ready to successfully lead the groups to their children. Ginny was right beside him looking anxious and tired. He knew she had got just as much sleep as he did. Even Ron could be seen not too far ahead with tired eyes and grumbling to himself about how "this organizing business was all a waste of time." Hermione made no attempt to silence him. Other parents were in agreement with him however. There was muttering going on in parts of the groups as they were lead into four different directions depending on the House they were headed towards. "This place hasn't changed a bit… well, except for clear mandatory reconstruction." Said Fred.

"So much time has passed since then. Can you believe it might all be happening again?" said Alicia quietly. George took his wife's hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't think about it too much." Harry looked around the familiar corridors. Years ago a war had taken place in these same walls and the people he considered family had nearly died fighting in it. He was only 17 when this all took place.

"Snickerdoodles." Harry snapped out of his thoughts when the group came to a halt at the Gryffindor entrance. The Fat Lady still held her post. When the portrait flew open, the parents were greeted by the confused faces of the young Gryffindors that had gathered in the common room.

"Tommy!" One of the mothers had shoved through and latched onto a shocked and now embarrassed 16 year old boy. It wasn't long before the adults flooded into the room and took hold of their respectable child or children.

"Dad!" Harry turned and was immediately tackled by Lily. Although he was shocked by the sudden impact, he couldn't help but to feel relieved he hugged his daughter back and spotted Ginny hugging James not too far away.

"Mum, calm down!" Harry glanced over his shoulder and noticed Hermione had managed to pull all three of her boys into one hug. Ron smiled fondly while Jordan Weasley expressed clear embarrassment. Much like his father, the boy's ears had gone scarlet. Fred and Angelina had found their kids and Angelina had taken to questioning her youngest while not too far away George, Alicia, and Jake were the most calm of the families, George making the occasional joke while Jake assured his mother he knew how to shield himself in case of an attack.

"Dad, Josh saved us yesterday!" announced James, breaking his father's thoughts. Lily nodded in agreement.

"He was so cool dad!"

"Where were you that you were put in danger like that?" asked Ginny, a tremble in her voice.

"We were running back here." answered James.

"James would have been taken if Josh hadn't shown up."

"Taken?"

"Brianna!" The concentration was broken was broken once again when a Hispanic make came rushing through the crowd, followed by a calm younger male. The girl he had rushed over to looked clearly embarrassed and annoyed. "Hermanita!" he grabbed her into a right hug.

"Hermano…" Everyone looked at the group in shock for a while, but considering the large debate that was now developing in a language none of them could understand, they all turned back to their own families. Matt seemed the most interested in the scene until Hermione gave his ear a tug and began to scold him. Harry turned back to his children who began going on about their more pleasant Hogwarts experiences. He wanted to ask more about their encounter, but apparently that was no longer up for conversation. All that matter for now was that his kids were all OK.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brianna let out a sigh as she sat in the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Many of the parents had started leaving and she took that moment of distraction to get away. Many of the parents were getting to know each other and she didn't feel much like being around for the awkward anecdotes. "Well aren't we being social." She glanced over and frowned at the sight of Matt Weasley, who stood and few rows down, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked back at her expectantly.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he came and casually dropped next to her, leaning back.

"So, those were your older brothers, huh?" Brianna sighed and nodded. "They seemed pretty worried."

"The loud one was Nick. He can be dramatic. He's the oldest. Bobby was the calmer one. S'pose it's a good thing Ian and Shawn didn't come." Marr looked confused.

"You have four older brothers?" Brianna looked at him and nodded casually.

"Not too odd considering." The red head nodded slowly and looked up at the sky.

"So you know you shouldn't be out here alone. Hogwarts isn't going to be the same after today."

"Well you're here, so technically I'm not alone." The pair glanced at each other and looked away just as quickly. "So what do you think is going to happen? They won't close the school down will they?"

"I don't think it's come down to that just yet. It may just be that one attack, but those deatheaters were after something." Brianna nodded slowly and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I don't like this." She whispered. There was a silence and she felt an arm go around her shoulders and her body get pulled close to another. She could feel her face getting hot as she looked up at the already red faced Weasley, who refused to look back at her.

"Everything is going to be fine. There are all kinds of powerful witches and wizards that are working together to keep us safe. Nothing's gonna happen…. I promise." Brianna looked down and hugged her knees tighter. She hated to admit that she felt safe at the moment, but she allowed herself to lean into her classmate and accept the comfort. Neither of them noticed the parental audience below.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron walked beside his wife with a wide, proud grin on his face and an air of pride when they returned to the Ministry. Hermione made a face at her husband. They happened to catch their twin boy having quite the innocent bonding moment with one of his female classmates and Ron automatically assumed the most. "I'm telling you, 'Mione, our boys know how to pick 'em."

"I think he was just trying to console her, Ronald." He ignored her however and continued with his goofy grin on his face, not paying attention to the rushing owls over head and the insanity he and his wife were walking into.

"Mr. Weasley!" Cassie had come running over, out of breath, with a messy stack of papers in her arms.

"What's going on?"

"Attacks are being reported throughout Britain. There have even been spotting by Muggles of various magical creatures and rumors of Azkaban breakouts! Everyone is in an uproar." Both Ron and Hermione allowed the dread take over them. Among the rush, Sirius and Remus could be seen trying to help calm everyone and bring order. Remus was sorting papers with his wand as owls dropped mail from the air one after another. Sirius was talking to a group, Harry being a part of it.

"Guys, what is all this?" asked Hermione. Harry looked around his uncle at his long time friend and the look on his face was not bringing her to ease. Hermione glanced at the others and they were just as serious.

"It's that bad…"

"I think it's time to bring back The Order."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hogwarts hadn't been the same since the attack. Many of the students walked in large groups and no one dared to go outside when the sun was about to set. Rules had become far stricter and so had the punishments. Also, with holidays coming, clearly no student who had the option was going to be spending it in the castle. "I'm going to Colombia for the holidays." Dani explained brightly as the group of young Gryffindors gathered around the common room talking about the winter plans. "My dad saved up the money over the past year apparently so we'll be spending the holidays with our family over there."

"That sounds awesome. How much of your family lives over there?" asked James.

"A lot of my family is actually still over there. We'll be staying with my abuela… I mean grandma."

"That sounds so cool. Most of our family lives really close so we don't really travel for holidays." Informed Jordan.

"Well we're flying my gran in from Puerto Rico this year. Nick says he wants to convince her to come live with us now." Brianna told them as she leaned back into the couch she was sharing with Matt.

"I couldn't imagine sharing a house with gran…" muttered Mike. "Especially at a time like this."

"Gran'pa Granger is pretty insane. I think we freak him out sometimes." Said Matt thoughtfully. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll be spending the season at home with the parents, plus we get to see out new nephew." Jordan decided to announce brightly.

"Oh wow! I forgot you said your sister in law had a baby." Said Anna brightly from Jordan's side. "Promise to take a picture of him." Jordan grinned dumbly as his ears went pink. Jackie and AJ came walking into the portrait hole at that moment, apparently in a deep conversation. Kevin made a face at his sister, but Jake smirked.

"She's handling business. Don't get too upset." The younger ones looked confused. "So on a more serious note, after the holidays I believe it s time for the establishment of a very important and historical group."

"Historical? Is this something we learned in class? I'm confused."

"Not quite."

"Dumbledore's Army." Jackie made her way over casually and invited herself way too easily into the conversation. "Established back when our parents were in Hogwarts and meant for young witches and wizards to practice the magic they were being denied in class."

"But we are learning magic in class." Said James defensively.

"Not enough to defend yourself in another attack." His cousin countered. "Times have changed and we need to not only be able to protect ourselves, but each other."

"We're nowhere near old enough to join the Order of the Phoenix, but we can still train ourselves to be better."

"But who is gonna help us? I mean, what if an older student rats us out?" asked Nate. Jake and Jackie exchanged knowing looks

"Trust me, we found a way around that." Jake assured.

"You mean a teacher?"

"That's a surprise."

"None of the professors know?"

"None of them are allowed to know. Not yet."

"So we should spread the news about this?" asked Brianna.

"Well not to just anyone," Jake offered. "We'll give you a meeting date and suggestions on who to inform."

"Sounds like an adventure." Said James with a twinkle in his eyes as both he and Kevin looked at their older cousins excitedly. Jordan snorted and Jackie rolled her eyes.

"It's a mission."

"Sounds like fun!" chimed Mike, him and Matt exchanging mischievous smirks.

"I'm all for it." Said Brianna, slapping Melanie a high five.

"Then it's settled. The development of Dumbledore's Army begins now!"

*~*~*~*~*

The Weasley/Potter clan began stepping off the Hogwarts Express anticipating the rush of hugs from their families and were surprised to not see anyone right away. "They forgot about us!" announced James dramatically. Jennifer didn't seem too entertained by this as he friends said their goodbyes and were on their way.

"Why aren't they here?" she asked quietly. Mike smiled warmly at her.

"Relax, Jen. They're probably sending someone for us."

"For ALL of us though?" asked James. He was clearly not entertained. The group soon found themselves annoyed, worried, and irritable as the gathered in muggle plan sight for a full hour after arriving at the station.

"Should we do something?" Kevin finally decided to ask.

"Like what? We don't have any muggle money." Grumbled his sister. He huffed in response and glared. "I can't believe this."

"Maybe we can borrow money and call Gran Granger." Suggested Jordan." There was a long silence and a mild debate, but the agreement was made and it wasn't long before the woman pulled up in a van the kids were clearly convinced they wouldn't be able to fit in. She came rushing out and hugged onto Matt and Mike simultaneously.

"You poor dears, I am soooo sorry!" she announced as she flung the van door open. "Your parents are all busy with some work and they told me to pick you up but I hadn't realized time passed so quickly." When the kids began to pile into the van they discovered that apparently one of their parents had gotten to Gran Granger since it was enchanted to fit all of them and their belongings.

"So where are our parents right now exactly?" asked Jake curiously.

"I believe they said something about an important meeting. I assume they couldn't tell me what it was since they begged me to just pick all of you up."

"Then where are we suppose to go?" asked Jennifer.

"Oh right! You'll be coming to my house and taking a portkey to an assigned destination." Answered the older woman casually. The kids sat in a silent uncertainty the remainder of the ride. Something about this was not at all settling.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I actually had this chapter sitting around for a while. I guess I'll update against based on reviews. I have plans for this story I just have to see them through. Hoping to get some feedback and hoping to this being some kind of readable. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

John gave a back cracking stretch as he side stepped his mother and aunt before he began making his way down the steep stairwell. He had never been one for sitting through long, mind numbing meetings, but at this point in their lives, he didn't have much of a choice. There were changes throughout the Wizarding World and there were precautions that needed to be taken. If anything, he'd sit through back to back drawl filled meetings if it meant keeping his new family safe. Giving a yawn, he glanced down at his watch and wrinkled his nose. He was an hour later out than he had wanted. "Oy, you heading home?" Snapping from his irritable thoughts, the red head glanced over his shoulder at his expectant best friend.

"Yeah, I promised I would be home an hour ago so Jan' can get some rest." He answered. Chris gave a nod as he moved to walk along side his friend, shrugging on his cloak as they walked. There was a silence between the two, the chatter of the others occupying the house being heard through the old walls before John glanced at his long time friend curiously. "So, what do you think?" A confused look crossed the young man's face.

"Eh? About what?"

"The Order." Chris paused from the digging he was doing in his pockets before shrugging a shoulder in a noncommittal manner.

"I want to protect my family and I'll do whatever is needed." He answered and glanced at his friend with a sort of forced smile. "Jess always says she's a big girl and can take care of herself, but Noah and Angie can't take care of themselves and even if it means giving up my position as auror and becoming a complete sell out I'll do it to make sure nothing happens to them." John stared at his friend silently, taking in the comment. It was interesting seeing the jokester speak in such a serious manner, but then again, these were serious times. They were being told that they would more than likely have to go against the Ministry and everything they were taught in order to survive the war that was potentially going to start and for the most part, it terrified John himself and made him anxious. What were they about to get into?

"John!" The pair turned swiftly as Roy came down the stairs, looking strangely panicked.

"Dad what's wrong?" Glancing around nervously, the red head leaned towards the confused pair, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Dad?"

"Listen, I had a bit of miscalculation on how this was going… Today the kids came back from Hogwarts,"

"Where are they?"

"Right…. Um they're with your gram."

"Gram Weasley is upstairs." There was a pause and a snort escaped Chris, watching the father and Son Wesaley pair by surprise.

"You left all those kids with the muggle grandparents? Good job!" Ron's eyes narrowed at the laughing young auror before settling back on his son.

"I need you to help me get them all home. Your mom is pulling a late shift and doesn't exactly know yet." John stared at his father with wide eyes. They had forgotten to get a group of bright red heads from the train station and then allowed the muggle half of the family temporary take in the group. This didn't sound good. Letting out a sigh, John gave a short nod.

"Sure, I guess I don't have much of a choice in this." Grinning, Ron nodded and slapped his son on the back.

"Great! Meet me out front in twenty. I gotta go take care of some stuff before we go." Chris gave his friend an apologetic look as they watched the older red head rush off.

"I'll relay the message to Janet if you want." Nodding, John allowed his shoulder to drop some.

"That'd be great. Thanks mate."

* * *

Mr. Granger loved his grandchildren. Nothing could deny this. However, having them all gathered in his home on his day off, bustling and chattering all over the place wasn't exactly the most welcoming of sights. Even after his wife explained the circumstances, the anxiety that took over didn't falter. He still flinched at the memory of Alexis practicing her charms that one year. Nearly blew up the stove. And so, letting out a pained sigh, the old muggle man distracted himself with his paper, ignoring the magical term filled debate happening in the dining area.

"Hey, gramps?" Glancing up from his paper out the corner of his eye, Mr. Granger allowed his gaze to fall on the uncertain look on one of his twin grandson's faces. He studied the boy for a while, not only to determine if this was going to be important but to figure out which boy he was looking at. They were painfully identical.

"What's is it Matthew?" he questioned, eyes moving back to his paper. There was a silence that caused him to look curiously back at the boy. Matt gave an uncomfortable shift.

"Um…well I wanted to ask you something." Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow. "I know you'd probably have better advice than my brothers or dad… Dad's never really good with these questions anyway and Gramps Weasley usually goes off on some kinda rant." Studying the youngster a while longer, the older male let out a sigh, folded his paper closed and nodded.

"What is it, son?"A relieved smile crossed Matt's face and he quickly moved to sit next to his muggle grandfather.

"Well see, there's this girl I know," Mr. Granger chuckled.

"Lady problems already? I don't think John started asking questions until he was about 14." Matt's eyes widened.

"Well see its not really a problem I guess… She's my friend!" The young red head defended. "And she's annoying and bossy a lot and for some reason people think she's my girlfriend but she's not!" The preteen raved.

"But you want her to be?" Matt's face reddened.

"Well that's the thing, Gramps!" Looking around cautiously, Matt leaned towards his grandfather and began in a hushed voice, "I think she's my girlfriend now but I don't know."

"You don't know if she's your girlfriend?" Matt nodded. "Well why would you think she was?" At this, Matt slumped into the couch with his arms crossed and a huff.

"Well we hang out a lot more and argue a lot less… and we talk about a whole lot about things when no one is around. And she always sits next to me instead of across from me even when there isn't enough space for us to be that close." As the boy continued to state his observations, Mr. Granger smiled. The others were still bustling around, some arguments heard in the background as his wife tried to calm them.

"Matt, where are you?" Mike's voice finally called out.

"Gimme a sec!" Matt shouted back and pinned his grandfather with an anxious look. "What do I do?" Reaching over, Mr. Granger picked up his newspaper, unfolded it and settled into his previous state.

"Get her a small gift. A woman's reaction is enough of an answer." Peaking around his paper, he saw the confused look on his grandson's face and held back a knowing smile. Mike had walked promptly into the room and wrinkled his nose.

"Hey, I was calling you for a reason!" he snapped, earning a glare from his once confused twin. "Nanna wants us in the kitchen. We're making treats."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Gramps and I were trying to discuss important things." Matt grumbled as he pushed himself off the couch irritably. "You're such a pain."

"Takes one to know one." The twins walked into the kitchen bickering, leaving their grandfather to his own amused thoughts.

* * *

Jessica smiled over at her sleeping son when she heard a familiar pop from the floor below. Glancing at the family clock, she noticed the handle labeled for her husband had finally landed on home. Pushing herself from the bed, she ran down the steps and smiled at the tired young man standing in the living room shrugging off his cloak. "You're home later than I expected." Snapping his attention up, a relieved smile crossed his face before it was replaced with a mock serious one.

"Eh, I thought you I told you to be at your dad's." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You did, but I'm a grown woman and I can make decisions for myself." She answered, walking up to him and giving him a soft kiss. "Darnel and Angela are here. They're in the guest room and Noah's down for the night."

"What're the twerps doing here?" Chris asked, glancing curiously into the direction of the stairs, expecting one of the youngsters to come down at his arrival.

"Our dads have to take care of some things." Jessica tugged on his shirt while her husband distractedly began to unroll his once rolled up sleeves.

"Order business I suppose. There's a lot going on."

"Mm-hm. I'm sure when Noah is older I'll be more active in the Order." At this statement, she felt him stiffen significantly.

"How much older are we talking?"

"A few months. I don't feel too comfortable leaving him in someone else's care just yet." She answered with a shrug.

"That's because he doesn't need to be in anyone else's care." There was an edge in his voice that Jessica hadn't heard in some time. Glancing up at him, she allowed a concerned look to cross her face.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." Chris took a step back, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "Chris?"

"I don't want you in the Order."

* * *

**Author's Note: This story has been on a MAJOR hiatus due to a MAJOR writers block. I've taken to rereading my Harry Potter books and with the release of the latest movie, I've been completely inspired! I've thought about rewriting the previous installments of this series, but I'm lazy and haven't the dedication. That might be a summer break chore. Anyway, if you haven't read all the HP books, this story is going to start leading into major spoiler territories sometime soon. I lost previous chapters I wrote and had to reinvent them. It was stressful. Then as I worked on upcoming chapters, I realized I might actually end up doing another and FINAL installment to this series I've got going. Yup Yup! Stay tuned for another chapter in about a week :D**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Janet smiled at the group of youngsters standing in front of her. They all stood in a large room in the House of Black while their parents sat in an Order meeting. The majority of their Christmas break was being sent in this house, Christmas day itself aside, taking self defense lessons from those who weren't completely active members of the order. Though there were a coupe instances in which Sirius had taken to teaching them a few moves. "You guys are really improving." Janet informed cheerfully, clapping her hands together as they lowered their wands. "I'm hoping it won't be necessary for you to ever use these but you can never be too carefully."

"If we have to learn these things then why can't we sit in the meetings?" asked James, wrinkling his nose in disapproval. Janet gave the boy a smile.

"You're too young and half of the information would go over your head." She answered. "Besides, its best that you are able to focus more on your school work and not the stress of the adults." With that, she excused herself to go check on her napping son.

"I wonder why Janet doesn't care that she's not an important part of the Order. My sister and Chris are arguing right now cuz Jess is part of it." Darnel informed, moving across the room and peaking through the moth eaten curtains and out onto the muggle street.

"Not everyone has to be active to be helpful." Jackie answered, giving a stretch. She paused and began digging in her pockets. "But I have something that might prove helpful to us." Almost instantly everyone gathered around as she pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What's that?" asked Jordan as she unrolled it and pulled out her wand. Jackie glanced over at Jake who smirked and pulled out his wand as well.

"You remember he Maruader's Map don't you?" The group gave hesitant nods. "Well this is a bit more advanced than that." Jake answered, rolling up his sleeves. "Mind you, we're still working on it." With that, the pair simultaneously preformed a series of taps on the piece of parchment with their wands and soon, what looked to be a map sketched its way across the surface. The younger members of the group let out curious awes while they leaned closer. Jordan gave his cousins skeptical looks.

"Why've you been working on this without me!" he argued. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"It's a series of spells we each learned from our dads and put together. They were working on a Marauders' map of their own but never finished it." She explained and pointed at the series of labeled dots that appeared clustered in one section of the map. "That's all our parents and us." She explained and used her finger to trace to a lone dot labeled 'Sirius Black'. "And apparently Uncle Sirius is no where near Britain right now."

"That's so cool!" announced James and Kevin in unison, peering closer at the few scattered dots on the map.

"Who can we watch on here?" Lily asked from where she sat next to a clearly uncertain Jennifer.

"Right now, just family." Jake answered, tapping the parchment once and allowing the surface to clear once again. "It was complicated enough to get all of us on there." As he rolled it away, the twins were both far quieter than expected. Jake glanced at them suspiciously. "What?" Mike perked at this while Matt frowned.

"What do you plan to do with that? Watch Order movements?" Jake gave a shrug as he handed the parchment over to Jackie.

"It's an option. This map isn't just for us but it could seriously help out our family." He defended.

"What if it gets in the wrong hands?" Jennifer asked.

"Not everyone can use it. It responds to a series of taps from only our wands. Outsiders can't touch it." Jackie reassured, standing up and bending back in a stretch. "Our parents don't want us to get into trouble, so we'll follow along with these extra lessons they've been giving us, but the least we can do is monitor if they're in any trouble every now and then."

"How would you know if they're in danger?" asked Jordan.

"If a dot starts fading then they're in danger. Worst case scenario is a dot completely vanishing." Jake explained and gave Lily and Jennifer reassuring smiles when he saw their eyes widen. "Don't worry though. I don't think anything like that will happen."

"What're you kids doing in here?" John's voice cut the group from their discussion as he knocked on the doorway and looked at them with a raised brow. "Mum says come down for lunch. She's got a lot to talk with you about before you head back to Hogwarts next week." Without argument, the young group made their way out of the room, ignore the suspicious look the older Weasley was giving them. When they entered the, Hermione had set up most of the lunch, placing two large jugs of pumpkin juice on the table as well.

"Hope you kids worked up an appetite." Matt and Mike had rushed to the table excitedly, pulling sandwiches from the large tray and piling their own plates. Kevin and James had followed their lead, while the girls spoke their thanks and waited for the boys to settle down. Jennifer took to helping Dennis, who was having difficulties reaching around Jordan and Jake.

"These treacle tarts are great, mum." Called Jordan cheerfully, a healthy stack of the treat teetering on the side of his plate with his sandwiches. While Jackie wrinkled her nose at her cousin's lack of tact, Hermione smiled at him.

"I heard you kids have been doing surprisingly well with your extra lessons. Alex said she'll be teaching you a few healing charms before you leave for Hogwarts." James perked up at this.

"Oh yeah! And she was gonna teach us some potions too!"

"But we won't really need them," Lily started. "It's just a precaution Uncle Remus told us." The young girl's attention turned to Hermione. Despite the enthusiasm the kids had shown at getting spare lessons outside of school, it was evident that Lily was concerned about the idea of actually needing to use these tactics in the future.

"It is a precaution, Lily." Hermione answered, settling herself in a seat. "But that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you kids about." Her tone had changed, managing to catch the attention of her sons. While Jordan's attention had snapped up to his mother, Matt and Mike stiffened. "You kids understand that there are some strange happenings right now and for the most part, at your ages, Hogwarts can only teach you so much in defensive spells.

"But if we're at Hogwarts we should be safe… they're putting up way more defensive spells around the castle to keep us safe." Jennifer informed.

"The aurors took care of everything when they came," Matt added. "John told us! We're safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else."

"But dark magic can cut through even the most powerful of magic if enough people tried hard enough." Jake countered, giving his younger cousins a serious look. "That's how they got through before."

"And what if they've left other ways to get into the castle. Someone could foul up and where would that leave us?" Jordan added. "We have to learn these things so we can defend ourselves!"

"And what about the others in the castle?" asked James, a scowl crossing his face. Hermione was silent while the children argued with one another. "We can't expect to just protect everyone we know!"

"Then you teach your housemates." John had entered the kitchen, arms crossed and looking at the bunch with a serious expression. "You twerps are being taught the same things our parents learned, if not more, when Voldemort was rising to power again. When the people you care about are in danger, there's no time for hesitation. If the ministry interferes with your teachings, then it's up to you guys to teach the others, do you understand?" There was silence, but they nodded. Janet stood outside of the kitchen, listening and raised an eyebrow at her husband when he walked out of the kitchen.

"Since when did you become forward?" John paused and allowed an eye to raise.

"What're you talking about?"

"Those kids… they didn't need to be scared straight you know. So long as they have the training it should be enough." She explained. At this, John ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Maybe, but there are things they need to understand. Mum doesn't want them knowing complete details, but right now things aren't safe. Nothing is secure, not even Hogwarts. They have to understand that at any moment they could have to fight to protect themselves and the people they care for." Glancing into the kitchen as Hermione talked quietly with the kid, Janet couldn't help the sadness that gripped her heart.

"I don't want to raise our son in a world where children are taught to fight at such young ages." She stated quietly, slowly turning her gaze back to the red head who was watching her quietly. Allowing a slight smile to cross his face, John moved close to her and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure the first time our son raises a wand against someone its during a charms lesson."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ron cocked his head curiously to the side as he stared at the child sitting at the long table, a stack of books in his chair so he could reach his plate of food. Dennis sat across from the boy, both chattering away about what ever it was young children talked about when all the big kids were gone. The large house was relatively silent with the older kids finally back to Hogwarts and the others forcing themselves back to work, but the red head found himself very distracted by the boy with tousled turquoise hair and bright eyes. By this point, he was aware of who the child was and the boy's parents, but that didn't stop Ron from still being amazed.

"Hey, I've gotta go to the ministry to take care of some stuff, wanna- oy, Ron are you listening?" Harry's voice snapped him from his thoughts and Roy quickly turned to his best friend who was staring at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing… I was just thinking about some things. Teddy over there, he's four now right?" Harry's gaze directed towards where Roy was once staring.

"Yeah, he's just about five. Why?"

"Well, it's just that," Ron paused, choosing his words. "How did no one know about the kid? You're his _godfather_ and you didn't even know!" Harry let out a laugh.

"I didn't think to really ask." Ron's eyebrows rose high. Harry questioned just about EVERYTHING and it never crossed his mind to ask about a child who would potentially be placed in his care if anything ever happened to the boy's parents? Ron crossed his arms, his attention turning back to the laughing children in the kitchen.

"So what're you gonna do?" He eyed Harry through the corner of his eye. He noticed the thoughtful look that crossed his long time friend's face.

"If worst comes to worst he has a home," A sad look crossed the man's face. "I'd like to say that when all of this madness is over, he'll still have both of his parents though." Ron nodded. It was all any of them could hope for. Memories of the battle they faced when they were in Hogwarts kept coming back to him when watching the kids get their extra lessons.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

Jordan propped his broom on his shoulder, frowning as he waited for his younger brothers and cousins to show up. Kingston distinctly stated that the next match was against Ravenclaw and it was necessary to get in practice since that near defeat against Slytherin before the break. Of course, it was also factored in that with the attack, that match didn't count and they'd have to replay Slytherin eventually either way. Sighing, the red head leaned against the wall with a huff. "I've got more important things to do other than this." He grumbled.

"Like what?" His head snapped up and fell Anna who smiled at him warmly. "Sorry if I scared you." Shaking his head, Jordan pushed him off the wall.

"Of course you didn't! I was just distracted with my thoughts is all." He defended, puffing out his cheeks. He fought back a blush at the sound of Anna's giggle.

"I suppose. So you're going to Quidditch practice, right? I saw Jackie getting ready before I left the dormitories."

"Yeah, we're supposed to be at the pitch soon but I don't know what's taking them all so long." Jordan answered irritably. He was supposedly the most irresponsible of the group yet he was the only one actually dressed and ready on time in their usual meet up spot.

"Well Jackie had a lunch date today and I actually passed Jake running in when I was walking out. Dunno where he was going though."

"A lunch date!" Unaware of the aggressions she was building up in the young man, Anna nodded, leaning against the wall herself, staring down at her feet.

"Yeah, everyone has been really distracted since we got back. AJ noticed and wanted to make her feel better so he took her on a special lunch date. It sounded really cute." Jordan just huffed. He didn't notice that Anna kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye while he grumbled under his breath. "Um… Jordan?" He glanced at her, eyebrows rising.

"Yeah?" Just as she opened her mouth, shouts were heard, causing the pair to turn from each other and in the direction of the group running towards them. "About time!" Jordan yelled, shoving himself off of the wall as his family stumbled towards them. Mike doubled over, breathing hard.

"Sorry we're late. Got side tracked." Jake coughed out, a hand on the wall to brace himself as he worked to catch his breath.

"Where the hell were you guys!"

"Lunch." The twins answered bluntly, earning an irritated look from their brother.

"Kingston is going to go ballistic if we're any later than we are now!" Jordan argued. Jake rolled his eyes and waved a hand at his cousin in a dismissive manner.

"Relax. He probably won't be on time himself." Jordan continued to glare.

"Whatever, where's Jackie?"

"She's gonna meet us there later. She's not feeling well."

"Is she sick?"

"Dunno. Kevin told me that she'd meet us later though," Jake answered with a shrug before his eyes fell on Anna. "Oh, hey!" She returned a kind smile.

"Hey guys. Um, I suppose I should let you get going." She glanced at Jordan before her gaze lowered. "Good luck."

"See ya, Anna!" the twins called as she walked off. Jake watched her for a moment before a mischevious smile crossed his face and his attention turned to his irritable cousin.

"She's cute." Jordan blinked.

"Eh? Yeah so?"

"I think she likes you." Jordan froze and noticed the same smirks crossing his brothers' faces that meant trouble. Grabbing his broom, he huffed and turned his back, ignoring the heat rising to his face and the snickers behind his back. "You should invite her to our first DA meeting."

"There's no connection at all." Jordan grumbled, leading the way to the pitch.

"There's plenty connection. You'll be teaching her how to hold a wand." Jake made his way to his cousin's side, still grinning. "A girl loves a guy who knows how to handle his wand you know." Jake laughed loudly as when his cousin stormed out, shouting obscenities over his shoulder at him while the twins looked confused.

"Eh, what happened to him?" Mike asked, wrinkling his nose in disapproval. Jake just shook his head.

"Nothing. He's just a twit." He answered.

* * *

Hermione sorted through the files on her desk, ignoring the owls that swooped high above her head, some randomly dropping letters onto her desk as she worked. She had a lot to tend to and had plans on seeing her grandson before the end of the day. Hannah had sent a letter stating that Janet wanted Jeremy somewhere safe and that the family was thinking about uprooting until the hostilities calmed down, but this hadn't been spoken over with John yet apparently. She planned to meet with her sister in law on this issue for her lunch, but the work she had wasn't helping the situation.

"I'm thinking lunch may not be an option today." Ginny's voice muttered, snapping Hermione from her thoughts. She herself was sitting at her semi organized desk, sifting through various letters in order to process the real complaints in contrast to the ones from elderly witches and wizards who were imagining things.

"I can't really avoid lunch today. I've got a meeting." Hermione informed, frowning at the S.P.E.W mail that was significantly larger than the rest of her mail. "I've got a lunch meeting with Janet on some important family issues." Ginny leaned back in her seat.

"Is it in relation to the little one."

"It is… She wants her mother to take the baby and her little brother somewhere safe until everything blows over." She dropped into her seat. "We're located in the center of any potential danger. When we were younger my parents were even sent off to be safe." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, but is John going to agree to not being able to see his son until things have ended?" That alone was the biggest issue. There was no real determined time to when any of this would end, and if John would take any moment to take after his father, it would be if someone told him they were taking his son away. There was a certain glow about him when he played when the infant and Hermione felt sick just thinking about separating the small family.

"He's not going down without a fight." She answered. Ginny shook her head with a knowing smile.

"I wish you the best of luck then."

"Mum," The when turned to see no other than John and Josh walking towards them. Josh had a package tucked under his arm. "Hey, Josh and I are headed out to lunch early today. I wanna take Jeremy to see Gran Weasley."

"Both of you are going?" Ginny asked. Josh nodded and lifted the package he had tucked under his arm.

"Dad wanted me to drop something off for him on the way." Josh answered before his eyes fell on the pile of work on his mother's desk. "What's all that?"

"I'm not quite sure just yet, but many of these are sightings that need to be taken care of," Leaning forward, Ginny shuffled through the mess on her desk before handing over a large envelope. "Take this to your father for me before you go. It's the latest assignments."

"Who are the assignments for?"

"I didn't open it. We've been backed up with other things as of lately." She answered. There was hesitation that Hermione noticed but Josh simply nodded, tucking the envelope under his arm.

"Well we just wanted to tell you guys that we'll be a bit late getting back." John spoke up. "Oh and that Dad and Uncle Harry won't be at the house tonight." This perked Hermione's interest.

"Why not?" The young men exchanged looks and shrugged.

"They received an owl not too long ago and said they had some things they needed to investigate. They took Ward and Williams with them." Ginny frowned.

"They didn't mention anything else?" she asked. They shook their heads.

"Just to relay the message before we leave." Leaning back in her seat, Hermione sighed and massaged her forehead with her knuckles. She found herself more stressed than usual with the upcoming events.

"Excuse me," Snapping her attention up, Hermione followed the gaze of her son and nephew. She noticed an irritated look cross John's face while Josh remained neutral. Standing not too far off was Jason Malfoy, dressed with the elegance expected from a member of the Malfoy family. His pale blonde hair was slicked back and his pale grey eyes looked boredly at the inquiring family. "My name is Jason Malfoy. I'm looking for my father… It seems he hasn't been home for the past few weeks."


End file.
